Hidden Feelings
by Nellie
Summary: *Chapter 8 updated* Warning: Violence content. Mitsui confessed. What will she do? Note: Those with a heart, please read and review :P
1. Prologue

Hidden Feelings  
  
Synopsis : The SD cast befriends an exchange student from Malaysia, then (some of them) got to know their own hidden feelings behind their masks. One of our dearest ex-members of Shohoku basketball team falls for her, and slowly learns of her fears and accepts that it is possible for them to be 'together'. Another basketball player, too, falls for her, but does not realize it until it is too late, for both of them.  
  
Genre : Humorous/Friendship/Romance/Philosophy  
  
Disclaimers :The usual…  
  
1 Prologue  
  
"And from St. Jane Secondary School, we have Miss Riyula Ling-Er who is chosen for the program to Kanagawa…" the announcer continued reading from the list, where 10 lucky candidates would be chosen to partake in the ten student exchange program to Japan. The members of St. Jane applauded loudly, as the only candidate from their small private school was chosen among hundreds of others from government schools.  
  
Riyula smiled modestly as she heard her name being mentioned. Although she was quite disappointed as her first and second choice were actually Tokyo and Hokkaido. She had ticked Kanagawa randomly as the third choice, but she was grateful she was chosen nevertheless.  
  
The other nine 'winners', as she noticed, were all well known 'model students' like her. Smart, athletic and influential. Maybe influential was an exception to her. True, she was smart enough, straight A's student who managed to master the basic Japanese in one month, and athletic enough as in a state badminton and softball player who can play other sports as well. She was a talented musician. Majoring in piano and violin and minoring in guitar and saxophone. Good in arts too. Unfortunately, she was not exactly 'pretty' and was extremely afraid of guys (besides 'family'), especially the good-looking ones. She was sociable and nice, but only to girls. She was responsible, but not the type of born leaders. She was more of a nature follower, but somehow she always ended up being a leader, much of a stress to her. Riyula was also very forgetful, and had a soft heart. She was too thoughtful and cared so much for the need of others that she usually ended up hurting herself.  
  
Later, Riyula was informed that her host family will be the household of Mr. Takeshi Akagi. Mr. Takeshi Akagi had a daughter her age and a son two years older. An average family. Riyula liked her host family immediately after reading their short biographies. Mr. and Mrs. Akagi, Takenori Akagi and Haruko Akagi. Her ideal host family. Suddenly, she was happy she was going to Kanagawa, although she would be living under the same roof as a 'guy'. Maybe this Takenori guy will help me overcome my fears toward guys, he sounds nice enough… she thought wistfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry there isn't anything about the cast of SD…YET. This opening chapter serves as an introduction of my original character, Riyula Ling-Er. She had freckles on her cheeks and a deep dimple accompanied by two rows of braced teeth. She was rather tall, 1.7m and well, kind of oversized (not the 36-24-38 type, for sure!)… in another shorter, simpler words… physically unattractive. (  
  
  
  
Chapter One will be up soon…if I can finish everything else soon enough … :Þ 


	2. The Exchange Student

noSpeeches and thoughts written in between two '*'s are in English, the rest in Japanese.  
  
1  
  
Usual disclaimers…2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter One; The Exchange Student  
  
"Wow, this is great! Out of hundreds of household applying, we are actually chosen as the host family for Ling-Er-chan from Malaysia," Haruko gushed excitedly as she read the official letter the hundredth time. "Look, brother, she is a role model! A model student! And she's MY age!" she exclaimed, pointing to her elder brother.  
  
Akagi sighed. "I was hoping for a guy MY age," he replied honestly.  
  
Haruko smiled victoriously. "Well, that's rather impossible, cause I ticked 'female' under the preferred gender," she explained, laughing slightly. Akagi groaned and continued his studies. Being a freshman in Kanagawa University and a university basketball player at the same time is everything but easy and relaxing. Challenges in both studies and sports were much tougher than before. With the term exam and University Cups coming in two weeks, he couldn't afford to waste much time. Luckily, there was Mitsui, who also continued his studies in Kanagawa University. They shared nearly every class, and practised basketball together, pulling together their fond of friendship to a closer extent.  
  
Akagi smiled as he remembered the first time Mitsui had beaten him in their physics exam. His confidant really worked hard, and he knew it. Before leaving Shohoku High, Mr. Anzai gave him a piece of advice, which he treasured profoundly. 'Take full use of your youth, so as you will not regret it as you grow older and wiser. Strive for the best future you can grasp with your hands'. Mitsui told him that, many times when he was down. He could see Mitsui really respected Mr. Anzai, a respect much deeper than those of his and other Shohoku High's basketball players. They have been studying together everyday without failing, and somehow group studying did well for both of them.  
  
Kanagawa University's basketball team was really tough, with four talented freshmen; Akagi Takenori, Hisashi Mitsui, Uozumi Jun and Fujima Kenji. Perhaps it could be the best team in Japan, if Maki Shinichi hadn't gone to America and Hanagata Toru hadn't gone to Tokyo. In addition, maybe it would be better for Akagi if his best friend Kogure was at his side, rather than being in Tokyo with Hanagata. It was a surprise that Fujima, a well-off student with straight A's and was offered a scholarship stayed in Kanagawa. Nobody was really sure of the exact reason, but he claimed to love Kanagawa too much to leave it.  
  
"Three weeks! I can't wait!" Haruko exclaimed, breaking the silence. "I will show her every places of interest in Kanagawa, and introduce her to all of my friends! Then we will have outings, slumber parties..."  
  
"Easy, sis! She'll be staying here for a whole semester, and that's half a year. You'll have plenty of time," Akagi cut in wearily. Haruko pouted at her brother's ignorance. "Don't scare her off with your wild crowd. Especially Sakuragi and his gang," he added after a moment of thoughts.  
  
"Brother! You're being so unreasonable!" Haruko wailed impatiently, annoyed. Akagi sighed and glanced at his watch. "Would you mind? Dear sis, Mitsui is coming is a few minutes' time. Please, leave for your own room and do not disturb the peaceful environment where we study," he told her as- a-matter-of-factly. Haruko made an obvious pout, and they both laughed.  
  
  
  
"Ling-Er-chan will be here in ten minutes or so!" Haruko squealed, causing Akagi and Mitsui to shivered as they managed the sixth squeal in ten minutes. Passers-by looked over, and they were blushing and squirming uneasily. Mr. and Mrs. Akagi were as excited as their loving daughter. Not that they boys were not excited, though they refused to admit it. Everyone was eager to find out which type of girl was Ling-Er. The girl who will be one of the family for the coming six months. Haruko grew increasingly impatient as she watched the amount of people walking out from the immigration room. She frowned and raised the slip of paper with 'Riyula Ling-Er' written on it higher.  
  
A tall girl with long braided hair approached her and coughed slightly. "Excuse me, miss. Are you, by any chance, Akagi Haruko?" she asked politely, and slowly, as if influent with Japanese. "Yes! Are you…" "I'm Riyula Ling-Er," she introduced with a smile. Suddenly she felt five pairs of eyes focused on her. Though uneasy, she continued to smile politely, at the same time scanning through each of them, and realized there was one person more then expected.  
  
  
  
On the way back to Akagi's residence, they each introduced themselves, including their likes and dislikes. Everyone liked Ling-Er instantly, for she was easy-going and friendly with a great humor. However, everyone noticed how she hesitated in answering the boys' question. Noticing everyone's confusion, she confessed, "I hate to admit this, but I've always have this phobia, phobic toward guys." Silence. It was Haruko who broke the silence moments later by confronting and telling her that they're okay with her phobia (as they knew she had a phobia through the agency of student exchange program) and that Akagi and Mitsui were nice guys. Ling-Er smiled faintly, grateful for Haruko's kindness. She then noticed everyone else were smiling encouragingly and understanding, and her little fear for the boys disappeared.  
  
"Ling-Er-chan, are you going to study in Shohoku High with me?" Haruko asked, her eyes glowing with hope. "No," the foreign girl replied slowly, "I was placed at Shoyo High, the school which partake in the program. I think it is the only one in Kanagawa." Haruko felt as her high hope shattered in thousands of pieced but quickly cheered up, and started telling her about life in Kanagawa. Soon, everyone joined in the conversation and laughters were heard in the air. /i*I was right, Akagi Takenori IS a nice guy. Strangely enough, I am at ease with him. And his friend, Mitsui, is equally nice. Maybe, just maybe, after these six months, I will get over the whole thing, the tragedy*i  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews (not to forget your compliments! ^_^). As I'm facing my term exam this week, I won't put up the next chapter so soon. Most probably, next week. By the way, this chapter is more to an introduction of how the SD cast are doing.  
  
Next chapter: Spices and limes… how does the cast take Ling-Er's arrival and hopefully, romance (you know) for our dear Mitsui. Well… IF I can think of what to write… pardon me for this is my first attempt in writing a fanfic (I only write short stories for the school newsletter) :~( Also, anyone mind to teach me the HTML coding for italics, bold, underlined? Thanks ~~ ^_~ 


	3. Feelings

Finally, Chapter 2 is up. As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise.  
  
Disclaimers : The usual ones…  
  
Chapter Two : Feelings  
  
  
  
Although Haruko wasn't really pleased at having Ling-Er to study at Shoyo High, she couldn't do much. Together with two other exchange students, Ling-Er would be attending Year Two there. The first day of school, everyone was excited to meet the foreign students. Most were disappointed when they met Ling-Er, as they had hoped for a pretty one. Some guys had hoped for a winter romance, but seeing a girl almost their height (taller than some) shattered their dreams. Most attention went to Tia, a girl from Finland. Larry, from Australia had quite a welcoming party from the girls.  
  
Under Haruko's suggestion, Ling-Er signed up for the girl's basketball club, although she hardly ever touched a basketball in her entire life. Back at her school in Malaysia, basketball is mainly for guys, and she didn't really care much about it. Her classmates were nice and friendly toward her, especially the girls. With the exception of some snobbish ones, which unfortunately, can be found in every school. Ling-Er was pleased and liked her class. In a few days, she got to know numerous new friends, including Kaori who sat next to her. Of course, Haruko was still her closest friend there.  
  
The first weekend, Haruko brought Ling-Er to watch Akagi and Mitsui practising basketball. Ling-Er was mesmerized by their play. "Wow, so THIS is *basketball*," Ling-Er whispered as she watched Akagi making a perfect dunk. Haruko smiled. The freshmen were having a friendly match with the sophomores and were leading by 4 points. Ling-Er noticed one of the freshmen, who looked rather familiar but ignored it. She was even more fascinated by Mitsui's three-point shots. "How can he be so accurate?" she mumbled to herself, deeply impressed. She thought of the games she played. Basketball looks much more interesting. As if reading her thought, Haruko asked, "Brother and Mitsui-kun will be watching Shohoku basketball team's practice later. Interested in joining them?"  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was the first to welcome the four of them, mainly, 'his' Haruko. They were surprised to see Ling-Er with them, but no one said a word. Everyone else greeted their seniors, and started their warm-ups. Akagi and Mitsui then went to greet Mr. Anzai, and introduced Ling-Er to him. Mr. Anzai grinned, "You are tall enough. Want to try out with the boys?" Ling-Er turned pale in fear at the though of joining the boys. Sakuragi, who overheard the inquire, interrupted. "What? A girl HER size plays basketball? Can she even run or jump well?" he yelled sarcastically. Silence. "However, after this genius's lessons, she will be half as good as the no. 1 player of the prefecture here," he added, laughing hysterically like usual. Rukawa sighed, "Fool." And the normal everyday-scene of the two of them fighting began.  
  
After the warm-up, Mr. Anzai requested the elder boys to join in the practice and had friendly matches. Ayako and Haruko were explaining the rules and significance of the game to Ling-Er. She watched them enviously. The players looked so happy, so serious, so into the game. They were all good, and she personally thought Mitsui was the best even though the arrogant redhead stood out more. She was amazed at how he could shoot with such accuracy from that distance. Another freshman, too, could shoot nearly as accurate as he could. She later learnt that his name was Tono.  
  
Ling-Er found it amusing how Haruko nearly drooled at one of the members whose name was Rukawa. The self-announced genius was struggling for Haruko's attention from Rukawa. In addition, the short player, who was also Shohoku's captain, kept looking at Ayako after each shot he succeed. Over all, the practice was rather amusing and she found it interesting and wondered why her "school's" basketball team was so passive. It never struck her she was in a female team.  
  
After the practice ended, everyone left for home. "Is it okay, if I stay here for a while longer?" Ling-Er asked when she saw that Akagi and Haruko, too, were leaving. "No, Ling-Er-chan. The court will be closing, so will the school. Furthermore, we're not Shohoku High's students," Akagi replied gently but firmly. Ling-Er accepted the answer in silence. Mitsui saw her disappointed. He smiled as an idea shone in his mind. "Tsk-tsk," he whispered, "free later? Let me teach you how to play basketball at the neighbourhood court." Ling-Er's face shone with excitement as she nodded excitedly.  
  
"Akagi, I guess I can't study with you today, I promised Ling-Er to bring her to somewhere special," he told Akagi. Akagi rolled his eyes, "Oh?" "Just her, and me" he added, winking at Ling-Er. Akagi shrugged while Haruko complained, "No fair!" Yet, no attempt was made in trying to stop Mitsui from keeping his 'promise'.  
  
  
  
Sendoh, Ryonan's ace and captain, was already there when Mitsui and Ling-Er arrived. They greeted each other briefly and politely, though Ling- Er was practically hiding behind Mitsui. They then played separately, Mitsui teaching Ling-Er how to dribble. A nature-born athlete, Ling-Er easily absorbed the knowledge. They then practised basic shots. Sendoh saw them, and offered help. Ling-Er shook her heard furiously at his offer, hiding behind Mitsui. Sendoh had a confused expression on his face, but he introduced himself despite that. "I'm Sendoh Akira, Ryonan High. You?" "Riyula, Shoyo," Ling-Er replied shortly, then turned to Mitsui, "Mitsui- kun, teach me how to shoot the three-point shots you perform just now."  
  
"Why don't you ask Sendoh to show you? He's good too," Mitsui suggested, feeling flattered with her urging. Reluctantly, she turned around and handed the ball to Sendoh. Without much trouble, Sendoh managed to get the ball through the ring. He picked it up and handed it to Ling-Er. "Try," he smiled (as usual) as he handed it to her. Slowly, Ling-Er took it and tried to aim. "No, that's the wrong posture," Sendoh told her, then helped her to reposition her hand. She gasped and dropped the ball. Confused, Sendoh picked it up and returned to her. He tried to help her position it when she suddenly slapped him. "Don't touch me," she yelled, clearing trembling.  
  
"Sendoh, if you're smart, you should know…" Mitsui told him Sendoh apologetically, trying to hint him. Sendoh touched his cheek, surprised at the girl's strength. She was nearly crying then. "Fine, I'll be back next time," he smiled, and walked off.  
  
"Why did you slap him?" Mitsui asked moments later. He meant it to be concerned, but he his voice came out more accusingly than he intended it to be. He immediately regretted it when he saw her eyes, filled with unexplainable fear and terror. He realized she meant it when she said she was phobic toward guys. "I… don't like him," she replied blankly, then picked up the ball, and with a perfect throw, shot it through the ring. Mitsui watched in awe, she succeed at first try.  
  
  
  
"You are good," Mitsui told her honestly after nearly an hour. Both were sitting down, resting. "Sports came quite *naturally* to me," she told him without hesitation or modesty (Imagine Mitsui sweatdropped). He stared at her for a moment. "And straight-forward," he added, laughing. Ling-Er blushed, "What should I say then?" Mitsui thought for a while before answering. "You should say, 'No, I'm sooooooo bad in basketball' (in a girlish voice) or 'Not as good as you, Mitsui-kun. You're just GREAT!' (with goo-goo eyes)"  
  
Silence (Imagine Mitsui sweatdropped again as the breeze of wind broke the silence). "Why?" she asked, with the slightest hint of understanding, looking at him as if he was from Mars (more sweatdrops). He looked up, gazing at the sky. "Look, it's almost time for sunset," he whispered, looking at the beautiful horizontal, with orange-ish coral on top, getting darker as it reached below with a shade of magenta purple. He never realized how beautiful it was.  
  
"I was always too busy for sight-seeing. Never had much time to relax or to enjoy myself," Ling-Er admitted bashfully. Mitsui stole a glimpse of her watching the sky with full concentration. "Same here. I can't believe I've taken something so wonderful for granted," he said. It was only that then he noticed the beauty of Mother Nature he had long forsaken. The grass dancing to the wind, tiny wild flowers adding colours to the portraits.  
  
"I've been a person with big ego. I wanted to be the best among all. I thought everything was against me, unwilling to give way for me to show my talents. I believed no one loves me, that they wanted to make things hard for me," he sighed, and looked at Ling-Er, to see if she was listening. She was looking at him attentively, wearing a concerned expression, and smiled encouragingly as their eyes met. He took the courage and continued with a breath, "I was wrong. There are so many of them who love me and cared about me. I was too stubborn and too blind to realize it, but yes, I was the one who was making things hard for me myself. I refused to take the blame, going in deeper and deeper." He stopped, closing his eyes, trying to recall the moments. Ling-Er could see it was painful for him through his sighs. "Go on," she smiled reassuringly. He stood up and picked up the basketball, which was a few steps away. He then stepped down, and realized the distance between him and Ling-Er was nearer, only a couple of inches. "My love for basketball brought me back in time," he declared it triumphantly.  
  
"People make mistakes. As long as you learn from them, and not live in them. That is the aesthetics of life. You matured as you gained experiences, and grow spiritually. That is why they say, genuine beauty blossoms with your maturity," Ling-Er said softly and slowly, as if she was trying to convince herself. "No one expects or wants you to be perfect. Just be at your best, and that is enough," she added, smiling as she looked up at him.  
  
Mitsui smiled back. "Ling-Er-chan, how about you? I there anything tat you have regrets over in your past that taunt you till now?" he asked curiously. Her smile faded. Her face was cool and unemotional. "The incident that gave me phobia. I wanted to overcome it so badly. To get over my fear, my irrational, unexplainable feelings. Day after day I can't help it but hurt innocent guys like the one just now. Scolding, yelling and even attacking then for… nothing." Mitsui considered a while and asked nervously, "What is the incident? If you don't mind telling."  
  
"*Confidential*," she replied automatically. Mitsui searched his vocabulary for the meaning of the word, the nodded understandingly. The wind blew, towing Ling-Er's long hair toward him. They touched him slightly. He could feel a cold shiver running through his spine, as he realized he was close enough to her to hear her breathing. Her soft hair continued to brush his face gently and he could feel his heart skipped a beat. He looked at her, and realized for the first time after weeks, that she is beautiful.  
  
"How about us? Akagi and me. Aren't you afraid of us?" he questioned. A smile curved up upon her face. "I don't know. With the two of you, I feel secured. Akagi is protective and serious, while you are caring and understanding. I feel so lucky to have as my 'brothers', even though it's only for 6 months." Suddenly, Mitsui felt uneasy. /i Brothersi, the word ran through his mind repeatedly. Somehow, he felt something that he refused to admit as 'disappointment.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yay, I finished typing Chapter 2. I shortened this chapter because I want to edit the back part and there were too many unnecessary things. I do not plan to put a happy conclusion for Mitsui and Ling-Er. In my original plot, there will be another character involving and thus forming a love triangle, but as I reedit my story, I'm beginning to have second thoughts. Any comment or idea? E-mails are welcome ^_~  
  
P/S: Sorry for my poor grammar and vocabulary.  
  
Next chapter: Hint: Erm… anyone going for Sakuragi/Haruko relationship? :P 


	4. A Chance

As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise. 

Disclaimers : Besides Ling-Er and Kaori, the other SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko. 

Note : This chapter consists mainly of humour. A break for me before I started with the real story plot, AFTER my term exam ^_^;;; 

**Chapter Three : A Chance**   
  
  


After class, Haruko went for basketball practice. Nights arrived earlier as each autumn day passed. Everyone did their best, putting all their efforts in each practice. That year, Ryonan and Shohoku went for the national tournament. Both disqualified at the their third match. Shohoku had three talented new members and their future seemed bright. Tono Seiji and the tall twins, Norimaki Kei and Norimaki Kai. Kainan's 17 years of invincibility was broken, but due to certain misfortunes which disabled them to compete.   
Just as the warm-ups ended, two girls in Shoyo's uniform came into the hall, greeting them. "Ling-Er-chan, you brought your friend!" Haruko exclaimed, seeing the girl besides her. Short, small, middle length short hair with a pair of glittering brown eyes. "Haruko-san, Ayako-san, this is my friend, Kaori. She knows a lot about basketball too," Ling-Er introduced briefly. The girls talked, and watched the practice, commenting on each player. "Tono-san looks like senior Kogure," Haruko commented thoughtfully as he successfully tossed a three pointer.   
"Speaking of senior Kogure, did I tell you that he will be coming back here for holiday next week?" Ayako asked as she heard the name. They shook their heads. "Brother should know about this," Haruko replied. "Well, now you know," Ayako added sarcastically and they all laughed. She then walked to other side of the hall. Ling-Er continued laughing throughout the game, as she still found it amusing, the way Sakuragi (she learnt of his name) kept struggling for Haruko's attention.   
"Haruko-san, I can't believe you are so blind!" Kaori exclaimed after the 11th time Sakuragi turned red (he's already pink even before he blushes) as Haruko shouted his name. Haruko looked at Kaori questioningly. "No, I'm not. I just checked with an optician yesterday. I have a perfect 6/6 sight for both eyes," Haruko declared firmly.   
(Imagine Kaori sweatdropped) "Not that," she replied, "can't you see that Sakuragi-kun has a crush on you?" Now both Haruko and Ling-Er looked confused. "Crush?" Haruko repeated, as if never heard of the word. Kaori looked at Ling-Er for help, but she seemed as clueless and helpless as Haruko. "He likes you!" she told Haruko desperately. Haruko smiled happily. "Yeah, he's a very nice person!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Ling-Er nodded in agreement. "A little too noisy though," she added. (Imagine Kaori falling from her seat, than climbed up slowly with a plaster on her forehead)   
"In other words, he is trying to court you!" she exclaimed. (Repeat scene ^_^) "Court?" Confused looks. "Arghh, I can't believe how clueless both of you are! He wants you, Haruko-san, to, be. His. *Girl-friend*," she emphasized the words desperately. Haruko thought for a while. "No," she replied, "doesn't seem so." Ling-Er nodded in agreement. (Imagine Kaori's head expanded three times in size) "That's why I said you are blind! Both of you!"   
"That's impossible," Haruko mumbled as she turned back to the game. Ling-Er shrugged. As she saw Sakuragi successfully got hold of a rebound, Haruko shouted and congratulated him. He turned red (again) and looked at Haruko dreamily. "Well, maybe…" Ling-Er commented (sweatdrops). Haruko, for the first time, thought about it carefully. "Hmm…" she said thoughtfully, "why?"   
"Maybe he wants to impress you as the team manageress," Ling-Er guessed. "Or maybe he is trying to impress brother as he will have a better start when he gets to university," Haruko added. Both of the crossed their arms, then nodded in agreement with their eyes closed. (Imagine tears rolling down Haruko's cheeks) "He's so mean!" Ling-Er nodded again, without opening her eyes. Kaori, on the other hand (fallen down twice more, more plasters, messier hair) gave up (with sweatdrops and half-moon eyes as she watched the two girl). _These two are just incurable..._   


"I can't believe Sakuragi is so mean," Haruko told the girls gain after the practice. Ayako overheard her and joined the conversation. "Why?" she asked. Kaori walked in between the two girls, raised both her hands to stop them. She turned to Haruko (half-moon eyes). "Do you like Rukawa-kun? You do, don't you? Is there any reason? No. Right? Except that you think he's cool. Or whatever. Right? No special reason. Are you being mean? No. Right? Neither is Sakuragi-kun!" she demanded, her voice getting louder (Imagine Kaori's getting bigger as Haruko shrunk in size).   
"Did I overheard Hanamichi's name?" a male voice asked from behind, and the girls jumped in surprise. "Yohei-kun!" Yohei rolled his eyes as he saw two girls he couldn't recognize. "Wow, now there are four manageress in the team. Two other weird uniforms," he commented. Kaori heated up at his joke. "What do you mean, 'weird uniforms'? We are from Shoyo, which is a private school, in case you forget. And naturally, private schools have nicer uniforms," she demanded. Yohei stared at her blankly. "That I do not know," he said slowly, then added mischievously, "but I can see that girls from private schools lack of EQ." They continued arguing.   
Ayako turned to Haruko, "Was Kaori trying to tell you that Sakuragi has a crush on you?" Haruko blushed, and the conversation continued, with all sorts of expressions. Ling-Er watched in amazement and surprise at how four person managed to create such a chaos. She sighed, and left the court. Unknown to her, someone was following her from a distant.   
  


_ So, you are Riyula Ling-Er. You may be innocent, but you'll have to pay. Pay for him. Him who made me went through all this sufferings. You shall be my weapon for vengeance. You shall, by all means be the key to my masterpiece. My art. You should be proud. Riyula Ling-Er, do not blame me for whatever that is to happen to you. Blame it on him. Him who cares only for himself. Who never think twice about hurting others. Who is so self-centred that he thinks the world resolves around him and only him. Never stop to think of other's feelings. Never even bothers to care. I'll teach him, and let him know, how it feels to see your loved ones hurt because of you and unable to stop the whole thing. Just wait and see…_   


"That girl form Shoyo is too much!" Yohei complained to Sakuragi through the phone later that night, still sore from the punch Kaori gave him after some argument and her at the lost of words. For a girl her size, the punch was strong enough, forceful with power. And it hit him just above his you-know-what. She left off without apologizing, much of a dismay to him. "Which one are you referring to? Elephant or mouse?" Sakuragi asked blankly, trying to solve the equations his math teacher gave him. For a moment, Yohei was confused. "Oh, you mean their size. The smaller one. The one who has the sharpest tongue in Kanagawa," he told Sakuragi. However, Sakuragi wasn't exactly paying attention. "Arghh, I can't solve these stupid questions!" he complained. Apparently, he was trying to impress Haruko by doing well in classes.   


"Haruko-san, do you like Rukawa-kun?" Ling-Er asked as they were preparing to go to bed. Haruko blushed. "I don't know, he's a great basketball player!" she said excitedly. "Not as great as Mitsui-kun," Ling-Er muttered under her breath.   
"Huh?" "Nothing," she quickly denied. "And you're teasing me! Talk about yourself. You actually like Mitsui-kun? Honestly, I still kind of fear him. You know, he was once one of the rascals around, but brother said he's one great guy. And…" Ling-Er covered her mouth with her hand. "Enough, Haruko-san. I can't catch up. Speak slowly and allocate some time for me to translate," she sighed. Haruko stopped for a while, "So, what do you think of Mitsui-kun?"   
Ling-Er didn't bother to think. "*Great bro*," she replied. Haruko laughed. "So Kaori was right! You DO like Rukawa, that robotic, expressionless dude?" Ling-Er teased, half disgusted. Haruko defended Rukawa, and the conversation then shifted to Sakuragi. Laughter rose high in the air, bringing a very irritated Akagi to their room.   
"Would you girls mind? It's past 9.30, go to bed, little girls, and let the big man rest," he grumbled. "*Aye, aye, sir! We're sorry!*" Ling-Er saluted, striking Akagi dumb for a second before the three of them burst into laughter. Soon Akagi was in the conversation with the girls.   
"I heard your friend Kaori hit one of Sakuragi's friend," he stated. "Wow, news fly!" Ling-Er exclaimed excitedly. "I thought that girl was familiar, but I can't remember where have I seen her," he added doubtfully. They continued chatting, leading to gossips (surprise!). Akagi scolded the girls for gossiping, and they scolded him back for laughing at their gossips. "You'll have to admit it, Kei and Kai look so cute together! They're like a duplication or something," Haruko continued. "Like you're seeing images?" Akagi suggested the phrase. "Yeah!" they girls cried in unison.   
This time, it was Mr. Akagi who went to check them. "Children, it's almost 10.00! Way past your normal bedtime. Takenori, go back to your bedroom, and stop bothering the girls. Goodnight," he scolded. The kids laughed silently and obeyed him. "*To be continued,*" Ling-Er whispered, and Akagi rolled his eyes. Haruko cheered silently as her father switched off the light.   


Kaori, on the other hand, was busy nursing her fist. "Why is his skin so rough? Ouch, ouch!" she complained, moaning with vexation. She was rubbing her hand and anointing it with all sorts of ointments (Imagine a luxurious bedroom). "Guys from Shohoku are so… impudent!" she grumbled, mainly to herself and partly to her brother who was helping her to select from the various varieties of ointments. "No in from Shoyo ever talk to me like that."   
The older boy smiled, shaking his head. "Who in Shoyo dares to mess with my dear sister? No one offends you and gets away with it. Not when the one they offend is the girl with the hottest temper and conceited," he teased. "Brother! You're so mean! Are you helping that big bully or me?" Kaori wailed, giving her brother puppy-eyes. He sighed. "I guess I spoilt you. Shouldn't have let get your way all the time. Now I can't even go abroad to study elsewhere without worrying about my dear sister." Kaori pouted.   
"Hey, brother. Do you happen to know who is Rukawa Kaede?" she asked suddenly. The boy frowned. "Yeah, a talented basketball player. Cold as ice. Why? You're interested?" "Not me," she waved off hastily, "remember Ling-Er? The exchange student who joins our school's basketball club lately? Her friend, from Shohoku, seems to like him." He merely shrugged.   
"I think the redheaded named Sakuragi likes her though," she added. He continued nodding. "Brother, are you listening?" He nodded. "Kaori, how many times have I told you not to back-stab people?" he scolded. "But," she protested, "I'm just worrying about my friend's friend! She nearly lost awareness over some stupid jock who doesn't even know she exists." Her brother laughed. "No big deal, nearly EVERY single girl in Shohoku would drool over Rukawa Kaede."   
Kaori stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Yuck! It's better in Shoyo," she commented. "Why?" She grinned mischievously. "At least there isn't any boy would get THAT much girls' attention. And the only boy who would, had graduated. Last year," she told him with an evil grin. The boy groaned, "Not that again." Kaori laughed and continued, "And I'm so proud and honoured to be the sister of that certain boy, eh? Fujima Kenji." (Hey, SyiveSe! I finally put Fujima in! Yay~~ )   


"Ayako, do you really agree with what Kaori said?" Haruko was asking her senior the same question during the whole practice. Finally, Ayako stopped avoiding the topic. "Yeah, it was rather obvious," she told the naïve girl. Haruko's frown grew deeper, thinking thoughts no one else knows. Ayako shook her head. The two Akagi siblings can be so blur and slow at times. So was the girl they were hosting. _So they're right when they say birds of a feather 'live' together... _she laughed to her own thoughts.   
"I believe Ling-Er will arrive here with Kaori soon," Ayako told her. Haruko continued musing at her own thoughts. "Earth to Haruko. Are you still with me?" "Ah," Haruko snapped out from her thoughts. "Ling-Er won't be coming today, she has got basketball practice at her school as well." Practice went on without any further discussion on the topic.   
After the practice, Sakuragi offered to walk Haruko home, putting her into a state of terribly awkwardness as she knew he likes her then. "Erm... I don't know about this, Sakuragi-kun," she began, but was cut off by Miyagi who smirking at him. "Can't you see she's rejecting your offer?" Sakuragi growled, and they both argued on, with Rukawa sighing at the back of the scene, "They never grow." Thus, again, the normal everyday scene began.   
A figure entered the hall without being noticed. "Hi, guys!" he greeted. "Senior Mitsui!" Ayako greeted politely while Haruko smiled, "Mitsui-kun!" Mitsui smiled, then looked and the two boys and swetdropped. "Some of sort of captain you have here," he muttered. "Yeah, but their everyday arguement sure lighten everyone up at times of need," Ayako offered. Mitsui snorted, "And how about the rest of the time?"   
"Ooi, Mitchy! Is there anything else you can do rather than coming back and insulting us?" Sakuaragi scowled as he overheard them (while quarrelling with Miyagi!). "Yeah, if you are so free... you can always get yourself a girlfriend rather than sticking to us," Miyagi agreed. Mitsui sighed. "Or maybe you scared off all the girls in the university," Sakuragi mocked. "Girls? I thought Mitsui never know the other gender called female existed!" Insults went on.   
"Haruko-san, where's Ling-Er? Isn't she here today?" he turned his attention away, trying his best to ignore them. "SO, Mitchy has a crush on Ling-Er! Mitchy and Ling-Er! Wahahaha!" "Hey, senior! You better start wearing glasses!" "She's so flat I practically thought she's a guy with long hair! You know, a sissy like Mitchy was before. Hahahahaha!" Mitsui had enough. "I dare you to repeat it," he demanded, controlling his voice. They repeated without hesistants, adding in more insults.   
"Uh oh...seems like a storm is coming," Ayako sighed.   
"Not again," Haruko added in worry.   
"I'm leaving," Rukawa muttered.   
The others stared helpless at the up-coming 'boys war', then quickly left so as not to be the victim...^again^.   
"Hello! Haruko-san!" A cheerful voice broke the tense. "Is Mitsui-kun here yet?" They quickly recognized Ling-Er's voice. "Great!" Sakuragi exclaimed, covering Mitsui's mouth and pulling him to a corner. "Ryochin, I'm counting on you!" he winked at his shorter friend. Miyagi gave him a thumb-up sign and approached Ling-Er. Haruko and Ayako swetdropped, probably guessing his prank.   
"Hello, I'm Shohoku basketball team's captain, Miyagi Ryota. Nice to meet you," he introduced gallantly, but the effect was unexpected. Instead of impressed, Ling-Er was frightened. "You said you're looking for Mitsui?" he continued. She nodded. "Mind if I know why?" "Nothing, he promised me to give me extra basketball lessons later," she replied slowly. "Oh, interesting! Alone? The two of you?" She nodded again. The other two girls, who were trying to cover to giggles were deeply amused by Miyagi's attitude.   
By then, Sakuragi could not longer held on to Mitsui. "Enough, all of you!" he shouted as he broke free. "Ah! Mitsui-kun! You're here," Ling-Er smiled happily without any suspicions. Mitsui sweatdropped. "Yeah," he mumbled, struggling for words. "Let's go! We haven't much time, you know! I still have assignments to finish," she left without waiting for his reply. When Mitsui same to his sense, he quickly rushed after her. "Wait!"   
"Wahahahahaha, this is funny! I can't help myself! Hahahahahahahaha," Sakuragi continued laughing hysterically. So was Miyagi. "That girl is so athletic! Did you see her muscles?" he added. "Uh oh, I bet Mitchy won't be able to stand a single blow from her!" They continued laughing. The girls sighed. Sometimes the boys laughed for no reason at all.   


"Girls, how am I suppose to face Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked as she was going out shopping with Ling-Er and Kaori. She was frustrated, but the other two seemed unconcerned. "Just talk to him about it," Kaori told her briefly. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Haruko cried, "But I don't know what to talk to him about!" "Tell him he better give up or you'll ignore him forever?" Ling-Er suggested without much consideration. "But that's so mean!" Haruko protested. Ling-Er shrugged, "Your decision."   
Before Kaori could say what she wanted to, they saw Sakuragi and his friends. Sakuragi blushed. "Haruko-san," he blushed. The others were smart enough, quickly taking leaves together. Kaori and Yohei glared at each other and continued their argument, as Ling-Er went off to the library. "Are you hungry? Why don't we go to Coe's Café for a while?" Haruko suggested nervously. Sakuragi felt as if he was in e-cloud 9 as he agreed.   


"Sakuragi-kun, is it true?" she asked. Sakuragi, blushing and looking at her dreamily, raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Never mind," she sighed as she took a sip of her Super Fruit Sundae. "Haruko-san, you are so pretty," he whispered dreamily. Haruko had enough. "Sakuragi-kun, is it true that you like me?" she immediately regretted asking that. Sakuragi was taken by surprise.   
"Haruko-san," he began, helpless lost for words. "Tsk-tsk," a voice came from below the table. He quickly glanced underneath the tablecloth and was surprised to see his friends, except Yohei, hiding there. "Why you!" "Shhh, you want her to know we're here?" they hissed, "just follow what we ask you to say."   
"Sakuragi-kun, is there anything wrong with the table?" Haruko asked, confused. Sakuragi quickly denied it, and sighed in relief as she seems to take the reason.   


"Idiot!"   
"Spoilt-brat!"   
"Stupid punk!"   
"Self-announced beauty!"   
"Dummy….hey, isn't that Haruko-san and Sakuragi-kun? And your busybody friends hiding underneath the table, telling Sakuragi-kun stuff!" Kaori exclaimed, pointing to Coe's Café. Yohei looked, and true enough, he saw the scene. "Let's 'help' out and settle our conversation later ," she suggested and went over.   


"… so you see, I really like you. Please, Haruko-san, give me a chance," Sakuragi was saying slowly, unsure of each word although he meant it. "Hey, don't be so mushy!" he scolded silently. "This is how to court a girl!" came an annoyed reply. Turned out they were searching through romance novels and guide magazines desperately underneath the table..   
Haruko was lost for words. "Haruko-san, she heard a whisper and turned aside, and saw Kaori, using sunglasses and a big hat covering over her face and wearing a scarf (Sweatdropped). Yohei was sitting beside her, in an equally funny disguise. She nearly burst out laughing. "Act natural!" Kaori commented.   
Therefore, with busybodies' helps, finally the two of them came out with a conclusion; that is, Haruko would give Sakuragi a chance, if he managed to stay out of fights AND befriend RUKAWA KAEDE.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note** : Need to stop here for now. Hope it isn't TOO boring. I intended it to be funny, but it seems like I'm not good in writing comedic pieces at all. It actually sounds lame, but if you're still reading, thanks! I will focus on a few other pairings before I move on to Ling-Er, as it seems that not many readers out there, including my friends, who like her. So I'll introduce her more first! : )   
Okay, so I'm not exactly following the original plot, but not many readers out there know the about the story of the SD cast OUTSIDE the anime/manga, unless you have the fan art book~ :P Anyway, spare me.. :)   
  


**P/S** : Anyone interested in seeing Ling-Er and Kaori's pics??   
**P/P/S** : Is there any Miyagi/Ayako fans out there who will murder me if I separate the two of them??   
  



	5. Meeting You

As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise. 

**Disclaimers :** Besides Ling-Er and Kaori, the other SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko.   


**Chapter 4 ; Meeting You**   
  
  


Ling-Er was surprised that no one was home that day when she returned from the library. She decided to take a bath while waiting for Haruko to return from school. She couldn't believe how fast time flew. One month had passed since she first arrived. Soon, it would be time to return home.   
As she entered the bathroom, something caught her attention. She picked the booklet up, and realized it was Haruko's schedule book. Putting it back, she accidentally dropped it. The booklet opened at an entry that caught her attention. She gasped as she read it. "*_Gosh, Takenori-kun's birthday is…TOMORROW! And I have not prepared any present for him!_ *" She began to worry.   
That night, Ling-Er tried her best to get all sorts of information on Akagi's interest from Haruko. However, it seemed as though he possessed almost single of the few things he had interests in. She suggested a few items which she suspected Akagi might like, but turned out he was hardly interested. Haruko suspiciously asked for the reason behind all the questions and that ended the conversation…concerning THAT topic. (They never lack of things to talk about!)   


Ling-Er went shopping on her own that day, insisting that she knew her way around. She spent one hour in shopping complex, and bought an item which she was sure Akagi would like: a limited edition of the lives and autobiographies of the greatest NBA players ever, complete with signatures. It was costly, and she spent nearly all the money the scholarship agency provided her with. _I'll just have to spend less for the coming five months_, she thought optimistically. _After all, I still have some money of my own._   
She was humming happily on her way home, satisfied with the gift she picked, when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around several times, and decided she was being sensitive. _Perhaps I still can't forget about…it_, she thought, and ignored the uneasy feeling of being followed. She noticed that there weren't many passers-by along the street, since night was starting to conquer daylight. The echoing footsteps behind seemed louder than before and she was sure, she wasn't imagining things.   
"Show yourself. Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded as she stopped walking. Obviously, fear was building up inside of her, but she refused to make it obvious. A figure approached her. Tall, masculine with ragged clothes. His jeans were faded, and the sleeves of his shirt looked as though they were torn purposely. She noticed he had an earring on his right ear. Ling-Er was big, but the person she was facing then was even bigger, nearly twice her size.   
"Very brave of you to ask, Riyula Ling-Er," he smirked as he approached her. Ling-Er held her breath as she took a few steps backward. "You can't run, not from me," he treated as he saw her continuously walking backward.   
"How do you know me? What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice trembling. She was trying to be brave, to act tough, but her feelings betrayed her. She was terrified. Left alone with a person, who happened to be male and much bigger than her and threatening to hurt her and at the same time, knew her name didn't help the situation at all. "I do not know you, sir," she added.   
"Of course you do not know me. As long as I know you, isn't that all that matters?" he laughed. Ling-Er shook her head, biting her lower lips to keep herself from crying. She wondered why couldn't run away. Her legs were feeling numb. She couldn't find her voice anywhere.   
Mercilessly, the attacker approached her and grabbed her arm firmly. She winced in pain, but he ignored it. He brought his face near to hers, and grinned as he studied the textures of her face. "Let go," she begged, but he grabbed her other arm and pulled her closer. "No, not until I'm done with you," he hissed at her face. All of a sudden, a great fear overpowered her. She couldn't think, her mind was blur. She did the only thing her body could react to that moment. She attacked him, kicked him with all her energy.   
The bigger man felt the pain and released her. Ling-Er started to run, but he was quicker. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back, ignoring her cries of pain. "You, BITCH (sorry for using rough words, but this will make it more realistic, coming from a 'gangster'), how DARE you?" he growled and pushed her hard till she fell to the floor. Ling-Er moaned in pain she tried to get up. "I told you, so you better listen to me and remember what I said. I will not let you go, not until I'm DONE with you. Understand, BITCH?"   
Ling-Er looked up, her eyes meeting his. Her eyes filled with fear, yet burning with anger. He smirked again. "What are you going to do now? You're helpless and you're under MY control. Get it?" Ling-Er continued to glare at him with the same expression. He didn't like it. In fact, he despised it. He held her chin tightly and twisted it so she could look straight at him. "As stubborn as he. As vain as he is. Truly abhorred. I'll teach you a lesson"   
"Hey you! What are you doing?" a voice interrupted the session. Ling-Er looked over and saw another figure, a younger boy, probably her age. The older man pulled Ling-Er's collar and pulled her up, then hissed, "I'll get you next time." With that, he left. Watching him left, Ling-Er couldn't help it but cried in relief.   
"Are you okay?" the other boy approached her and asked with concern. As if just realizing he was there, she gasped and pushed herself away, further from him. "Don't worry, I'm a friend," he assured, but she shook her head.   
"Go away, do not come near me," she yelled. The boy looked surprised, and backed off from her. She stood up, and looked around frantically. "I believe this belongs to you," the boy offered, handing her a hardcover book in a plastic bag, which was slightly stained and looked as it needed serious sterilizing. She took it from him impatiently, and immediately felt her heart being pierced as she saw its condition. She wanted to thank the person but her voice couldn't find its way. With that, she rushed off.   


Ling-Er quickly cleansed herself as soon as she reached home, without her host family's awareness. She hid in the bathroom, and allowed the shower to rain at its peak. She hugged her knees and sobbed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Memories came rushing into her mind. Memories she had been pushing away. All of a sudden, she could no longer push them away. They were so powerful, making ways into her territory. They were so vivid, so true, so clear. As if she was still living within them. *_No, stop thinking about it,_* she scolded herself.   
She failed to obey her own will. As much as she tried, those awful memories couldn't be stopped. They all came to her. Clear and fresh as it happened the previous day. The fear was so real and near. *_Go away, stop terrorizing me_,* she commanded, *_today is Takenori-kun's birthday. I can't possibly do anything to ruin it. There's just no way it is allowable. I can't let them worry about me, especially not TODAY_.*   
Then, a small voice, faint and soft, entered her mind. A conversation. A conversation which took place lately. It was blur at first, but it started getting clearer. She couldn't make up the words, yet she knew, it was her memories, of her conversation with Mitsui. Was she telling him to have confidence in himself? Was she telling him not to live him the past, but to look forward to what the future has in store for him? She told him not mind his past, for those who truly love him will not judge him for his past. They would never condemn him for the mistakes he made, but had learnt from them. Yes, the conversation occurred not long ago. A few days ago, when Mitsui was walking her home after their 'private' basketball training session. She sounded so assuming. *_Be strong, Riyula! How can you be qualified to give advice to anyone, if you yourself can't even apply it? _*   
She felt reassuring strength and bravery swirling around her. She stood up, raising her head toward the shower. She felt the water running down her body, washing and flowing down. * _Yes, wash away my fears. Wash away all the unnecessary memories,_ * She stopped the flowing water, and whispered encouragingly to herself, "*You can do it, Riyula! *"   


Around 6.30 in the evening, Akagi arrived home with Mitsui, who announced as soon as they entered the house, "Make way for the birthday boy! Announcing, the birth of another adult- Akagi Takenori!" Haruko rushed over to wish her beloved brother happy birthday. Their parents too, each gave Akagi a peck on the cheek. "Guess what, son? We got you a computer, of the latest model!" his mother told him triumphantly. Undoubtedly, he was overjoyed upon the hearing the news.   
"Father, mother, Mitsui is going to overnight here for today," he told his parents. They were glad to know that, and were not reluctant at all to have him there for the night. The birthday celebration wasn't grand, but it was full of passion and warmness. It made Ling-Er felt a sudden urge of loneliness. Theirs was a family she could never have, a loving family she could never claim as part of her life. After the simple feast, Mr. and Mrs. Akagi decided to leave the teenagers alone to enjoy the rest of the time.   
They were surprised when Ling-Er, too, gave him a present. A blue jersey. "So, that's why you kept asking me what brother likes yesterday! And that explained why you insist on going shopping without me!" Haruko accused. They urged her to tell them how she figured out it was Akagi's birthday but she refused to tell them, keeping it confidential. They failed to force her, then switched to other topics.   
It was Mitsui who noticed the wound on Ling-Er's palm. He then noticed the similar wound on her elbow. Ling-Er knew he noticed them as he was eyeing her suspiciously. Feeling uncomfortable, she politely took a leave to the washroom. Mitsui followed a few minutes after she left. The siblings suspected nothing.   


"What happened?" Mitsui asked her. Ling-Er took a deep breath and turned around, smiling. "Nothing, I accidentally fell down," she told him. Mitsui narrowed his eyes at her, "That's it?" Ling-Er raised her hand and put out three fingers, "That's it, really, I swear." She was crossing her fingers on the other hand she hid behind her back.   
"Don't lie to me, Ling-Er! You know I'm smarter than that!" Mitsui scolded, annoyed. He showed her something, and she immediately realized it was the present she originally bought for Akagi. "I found this in your room. What happened? I know you are not careless enough to ruin such a precious gift," he asked, concerned.   
Ling-Er felt blood rushing and boiling in her veins. "Mitsui-kun! How could you do that? You are *trespassing* my privacy!" she scolded.   
"Fine, I'm sorry. So tell me what REALLY happened," Mitsui snorted.   
"No way," Ling-Er replied, annoyed.   
"Why?" he demanded, his voice getting louder.   
"Because it's my own business and you have no rights to know it!" she replied, her voice and anger matching his.   
"But I am your friend, and I cared for you," he shot back, his voice getting softer.   
Ling-Er kept quiet. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't want any of them of worry because of me," she confessed, and told him what happened. "I was scared, I couldn't think properly. I didn't even thank that guy before leaving," she ended. Mitsui kept quiet, secretly wondering why the attacker aimed Ling-Er.   
"Please, Mitsui-kun! You must not let Takenori-kun or anyone else know about this. Promise me!" she was pleading him. Mitsui looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Trust me," he assured her. With those words, she smiled. "Let's hit the party," he said, and they both returned to the living room. (Note: the conversation did not happen in the washroom ~)   


"So what did Keiko give you?" Mitsui was teasing Akagi when they were left alone in Akagi's room. A pillow flew over to him. "Shh," Akagi whispered, "the girls might hear you." Mitsui laughed. "Newly blossomed romance is meant to be spread around. You've done nothing wrong, so why do you worry so much?" Another pillow flew over and hit his face. He yelped.   
"Just because you're not afraid to let the world knows about your feelings toward Ling-Er doesn't mean Keiko and I want our relationship to be official," Akagi barked back. This time, three pillows flew toward Akagi in a row, with force. "QUIET! They're just beside this room!" Mitsui scowled threateningly. "Ooh, admitted it at last," Akagi teased back. "Did not! Stop living in your own world of fantasies. Keiko!" "Ling-Er!"   
"Wow, we're becoming about as boring as the girls!" Mitsui laughed. Akagi followed. They started talking about the University's Cup (we have it in Taiwan, so I suppose they should have it in Japan too! ^_^).   
"Do you think we have any chance of becoming starting members?" Mitsui asked hopefully. Akagi shrugged. There were many talented players, even among the freshmen. Undeniable, the seniors were excellent players too. They were both looking forward to it, to experience the aura of the tournament a level higher than before. And of course, to be the champion.   
"Ling-Er was so silly. She shouldn't have gone through all the troubles to get me a birthday present," Akagi said suddenly. Mitsui, surprised at his sudden comment, wondered his question aloud, "Why?"   
"Keiko gave me the same jersey. Exact colour and pattern," he replied, laughing slightly. "Creepy coincidence, isn't it?" he laughed. Mitsui didn't know why, but he felt anger in him.   
"Akagi Takenori! How could you? If Ling-Er heard this, she would be hurt!" he demanded. Akagi looked at him, confused at his sudden outburst. Without meaning to, Mitsui told him to whole story. (Okay, he's in BIG trouble)   


"Kaori, you mind telling me again how does your new friend Ling-Er looks like?" Fujima asked his sister. Kaori was surprised he would ask her that, for he never cared much when she was telling him about her school life.   
"Well, she's tall, near YOUR height. Athletic, long hair, usually tying it in a high pony tail, braces, deep dimple, big brown eyes, and addicted to food," Kaori told him with a laugh. Fujima kept his thoughts to himself, annoying Kaori. The descriptions fitted the girl he met earlier. "She hardly talk to guys?" he asked. Kaori shrugged, "Yeah. Seldom."   
"I think I met her just now," Fujima told her of his encounter with the girl who was attacked by a 'gangster' earlier that early evening. "I do not think that is her. Ling-Er is tough, she will definitely fight back. Further more, she is very politely and will at least thank you for your help," Kaori told him wearily.   
"I guess you're right. Although I think I've met her somewhere before, in Shoyo High," he said thoughtfully.   


_ You escaped, this time, but you won't be so lucky the next time. I'll get you. I'll show you the pains and tortures of lives in hell. I'll make sure no one will come to your rescue. You aren't such a perfect goodie-goodie angel, are you? You hurt me. You are just like him. I won't go easy on you. I'll make sure you pay for what he did triple-fold, and what you did to me just now double-fold. Just wait, my dear. I'll have my revenge. Soon. I can feel it now. Ah, how sweet revenge is…_   


**Author's note :** Another short chapter, on how Fujima and Ling-Er first met. I'll only continue when I get reviews on how I did. :P 

**Next chapter :** Who's Keiko? Read to find out. Will Haruko get over her infatuation with Rukawa? Can Sakauragi fulfill Haruko's requests and win her heart? What will happen when Kogure returned for holiday? Who will be the lucky one if Ayako finds herself liking *someone*? What is it that Mitsui feels toward Ling-Er? Everything, including the url link for those who are interested in seeing Ling-Er and Kaori's pics, in **Chapter 5; Love Sensation. **PEACE :)   
  
  
  
  



	6. Love Sensation (Part 1)

As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise. 

Disclaimers : Besides Ling-Er and Kaori, the other SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko. 

**Chapter 5 ;** Love Sensation (Part I)   
  


Ling-Er felt out as she saw everyone busy preparing the 'welcoming home' celebration for Kogure. Even Haruko was excited. She secretly wondered how this Kogure Kiminobu was. Undoubtedly, he ought to be a person of charisma and nice personality. To have everyone giving positive comments of him was a wonder to Ling-Er. She found herself growing gradually curious about him.   
She took the opportunity to ask Haruko about it when she was doing her assignment. "Tell me more about Kogure Kiminobu," she urged. Haruko put aside her files and took out a photo album. She flipped to an entry and showed it to Ling-Er, pointing to a certain larger photo. "Anyone unfamiliar? That's Kogure-san," she said.   
Ling-Er studied the photo. She recognized them all. Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Yasuda, Sakuragi, Rukawa, and the rest of the team. Then, the realized there was an unfamiliar face. The one standing at the side. He wasn't that tall- average in height, and wearing a pair of glasses, smiling gently. He was rather good-looking, and somehow, she did not feel the nausea she usually did when she saw a good-looking guy. He looked decent, nice and… trustable.   
"Him?" she asked. Haruko nodded. "I do not know him well, but I believe he's a very nice person," she began, and told Ling-Er everything she knew about him, He sounded 'nice' enough to Ling-Er. She smiled. She would know soon enough- the next day.   


To Ling-Er's dismay, the plane Kogure embarked was delayed due to the bad weather in Tokyo. Even the departure time had not been confirmed. While Akagi, Miyagi and Ayako were planning to wait at the airport since they were free the whole day; Haruko and Kaori were blaming Ling-Er for pulling them there for nothing.   
"Don't worry! I brought out assignments and a few encyclopedias that are related to our syllabuses. Ought to keep us busy till he arrived," she told them cheerfully. (Everyone sweatdropped as she took out three project files and five gigantic encyclopedias from her tiny knack bag and wondered if it was some sort of magic equipment.)   
"Save it, I'm going home," Kaori replied dryly, taking her green project file and left. "Unlike you, I have better things to do on Sundays," she added and stuck out her tongue at Ling-Er before walking off. Period, without looking back. Stunned, Ling-Er blinked her eyes several times, then laughed. Just like everyone told (or rather, warn) her about when they saw that their new classmate started hanging with her a lot. Hot-tempered, but totally cute and adorable! (Yohei appeared out of nowhere, made a disgusted face and protested, "Now way!" Kaori reappeared, and kicked him out of the scene, then 'puff'. She's gone. Everyone sweatdropped.)   
Haruko looked at Ling-Er guiltily, trying to figure words to start conversation. "Don't tell me. You have something going on too?" Ling-Er guessed with a sigh. Haruko nodded guiltily, "I promised my fri..." Ling-Er raised her hand to stop her. "It's okay, there's still Takenori-kun and Ayako-san," she smiled. Ayako grinned and put an arm around Ling-Er's shoulder. "I'll be waiting here too," she assured her. "If Aya-chan waits here, so will I," Miyagi offered dreamily. "How about me?" Mitsui asked, feeling left out. A snort from Ling-Er silent him. (Remember? He broke his promise by telling Akagi 'things') Haruko took her project file, too, and left after saying goodbye.   
Ayako and Ling-Er started talking about Ling-Er's life in Malaysia, and Miyagi joint in the conversation. Soon the conversation revolved mainly around Ayako and Miyagi, and a bored Ling-Er decided to leave as she found it hard to catch up with them. Language-wise and content-wise.   
"Takenori-kun, how come Kogure-kun's family isn't here to welcome him home?" Ling-Er asked curiously as she took a seat beside Akagi, ignoring Mitsui completely. Akagi shrugged. "His parents are busy with their business, and he is a single child," he replied, feeling uneasy at the way she was ignoring Mitsui. "Poor guy," ling-Er said sympathetically. Silence. "How about me? I live with my father who only returns home once a month or so," Mitsui volunteered quietly. "Quiet, liar!" Ling-Er shot.   
Mitsui raised both his hands, giving up in annoyance. "Fine, girl! Never seen such an arrogant, hot-tempered girl," he muttered. Akagi saw her jaw grimed as she replied coolly, "I have intention to a liar AND traitor any further." "Neither do I have time to speak to a psycho who would be scared out of her wit by a gender called male, which took out 50% of the earth's population," he retorted. Ling-Er kept quiet. Ayako and Miyagi, who were eardropping a few meters away, as well as Akagi, released a sigh of relief.   
"Gee, no smart reply? I'm surprised. Cat got your tongue?" he continued mocking. Ling-Er stood up and approached Mitsui. For a moment, everyone thought she was going to slap him, but she turned away and walked off instead. Mitsui stuck out his tongue at her direction and mumbled, "Niggardly!" (Everyone sweatdropped at his childish behavior.)   


To Fujima's disappointment, his best friend's flight was delayed. Both of them have planned to surprise Hanagata's parents by keeping his 'return' as a secret. Hanagata made up a story to cover up their 'big' surprise. Suddenly, he saw a tall, dark-haired girl who caught his attention. He thought he saw tears in her eyes, but it was the familiar feelings he felt which kept him suspicious. Then he remembered seeing her attacked by a stranger in a rather deserted alley. He couldn't recall where or when had he seen her before that.   
Just then, Akagi approached her. They talked for a while and Shohoku High's basketball team manager, too, approached them, with Shohoku High's basketball team captain and point guard behind her. _Must be Akagi-san's sister_, he decided, answering his curiosity. He couldn't totally accept that thought (or answer). The girl looked different- more like a Chinese than a Japanese. She was tall, and although she wasn't wearing tight outfits, he could tell that she was fit, or rather, 'masculine' . Firm lines could be seen when she clenched her fists.   
He then saw Mitsui peeping from a corner. He smiled knowingly, remembering the rumour their fellow basketball team members of Kanagawa University were hot at lately. Mitsui and a pretty 'tomboy'. What was her name…? Yeah, Riyula. _Riyula-chan…_   


"I'm not angry," Ling-Er emphasized for the fifth time, irritated. The strength she used in clenching her fists told them otherwise. "Don't worry, I just want to look around Kanagawa's airport," she told them with a smile. They gave up, though knowing how fake she sounded. Akagi gave her a 'don't-you-get-lost-in-the-airport' lecture, making her awkward and feeling like a three-year-old, before leaving her alone.   
Wandering around, she noted that Kanagawa's airport is not as interesting as KLIA (Kuala Lumpur International Airport, I think). Nothing much to see, nothing interesting, and everything on sale were three times their normal prices anywhere else (isn't that typical?) She sighed, deciding to return home when she spotted the boy who 'helped' her that day. She thought of going over to thank him but she felt cold all over and started sweating. Her legs were numb and dead, unable to bring her anywhere.   
He looks like Kaori, she realized, noticing his soft brown hair and dazzling eyes. As small size (for a guy AND comparing to the other guys she knows, i.e. Akagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi…) and had the similar face textures. Ling-Er secretly wondered if he had the same hot-temper and sharp-tongue. He looked over, noticed she was staring at him, smiled and waved at her. She wanted badly to wave back, but couldn't. The only thing she could do then was running away, as fast as her legs could manage. And she did.   


Fujima frowned as he saw the girl turned pale before running away. _Am I THAT scary?_ He wondered to himself, then turned back to check if there was a monster or something behind him. He saw nothing unusual. Shrugged, he soon forgotten about it.   


Ling-Er was about to stop herself from running any further when she suddenly felt a force pushing her till she fell flat on her butt as she trying to make a turning. It appeared that she had knocked into someone. She groaned in pain and looked up to apologize (yep! You guessed it!) and was surprised to see a familiar face- Mitsui's!   
"Watch where you are going!" he complained, and immediately kept quiet when he saw that it was she. Ling-Er quickly stood up and turned away. He grabbed her arm tightly before she could rum away. "Look at me," he commanded. He could feel her sudden tense though she remained silent. "I'm sorry, really!" he told her sincerely.   
Ling-Er turned around with a slight smile. Mitsui sighed in relief and uncrossed his fingers. "Really?" she asked, eyeing him sharply. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he crossed his chest, grinning broadly. She did not reply. "Come on, don't be so heartless. It will be impossible for you to find a boyfriend in the future," he muttered. Ling-Er glared at him, sending a jolt of electricity through his body.   
She raised her right hand; her fist balled, and threw it at him forcefully. Mitsui caught it without much trouble. She might be strong, and fast, but Mitsui was experienced in self-defense and attacking- experienced enough to block, or even evade an attack from a girl who attacked randomly and had no martial arts background. She attacked with her other hand, but he caught it as well. Realizing she was helpless against him, she looked up in annoyance. Their eyes met.   
Suddenly, her annoyance vanished. "Just joking. You know very well that I would never mean that," he said firmly, without a crack of unseriousness. He looked at her, his eyes taking place directly towards hers. His eyes gave her an uneasy feeling, warm but somewhat disturbing feeling. She tried to smile, or blink, or anything, but failed. "Mi…Mitsui-kun…" she whispered, startled for words. Amazing how fifteen seconds ago she was ready to slaughter the 'big liar' and 'useless traitor', but was charmed by his serious expression, or rather, his eyes.   
Then, she could feel herself being pulled toward him slowly, little by little. Her heartbeat quickened, but her mind was blank. She could feel his breath getting nearer, diminishing the distance between them. She opened her mouth to call his name, but no sound came out. She closed it back. Her heartbeat continued increasing in speed and volume. She could feel his grab loosened gradually. And she gave in to her urge and temptation.   


On the other corner, three spied were totally absorbed by the scene. "Wow, that is one brave act, kissing in public like that!" Miyagi commented, hiding giggles behind his hand. Ayako hissed to quiet him. "Yes, nearer. Aw, this is way too slow motion," she complained. "None of my business. In fact, we shouldn't be peeping like this," Akagi mumbled. "No, we're not peeping! Mitsui Hisashi is kissing that girl in public therefore we all have rights to 'look'," Miyagi denied.   


Ling-Er paused her breathing. She realized she was very near to Mitsui. Probably a few inches away. Suddenly, she pulled herself away. "You're forgiven," she said quickly, still hearing her loud heartbeat thumping like crazy. "Huh?" Mitsui blinked in surprise and confusion. "That is, if you can treat me every day during recess," she added with a wink.   
"Oh, _that!_" he laughed. But I can't. I'm not studying in Shoyo High," he reminded her. "Then, treat me now. And also after each basketball 'training' for two weeks," she shot back. Mitsui took out his wallet and looked inside. "Any cheaper way?" he pleaded. Ling-Er narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, I give up! Just don't blame me when you found yourself 10 pounds heavier after two weeks."   


_ Hisashi, what were you thinking? How could you TRY to kiss H-E-R in public? She is JUST a stupid little brat. Maybe a great friend. But DEFINITELY NOT someone you can have any romantic interest in. Wake up! She's two years younger, she's a Malaysian, she's as hot-tempered as her friend is, she's cute, she's caring, she's… STOP!_   


(Miyagi and Ayako fell down). Akagi groaned, "Nearly caught him red-handed." Both his juniors glared at him (as they were standing up). "I mean… err… I don't mean… never mind! Stop spying them," Akagi murmured. (sweatdrops)   


Kogure arrived nearly two hours later than first expected. The others introduced him and Ling-Er to each other briefly. Ling-Er was awkward at first, but they soon hit it off. The gang enjoyed themselves chit-chatting about their lives on their way to Kogure's house. Unaware of a pair of eyes spying them, filled with hatred.   
  
  


**Author's Note :** Sorry, Chapter 5 seems to be longer than expected, therefore I break it into three parts. Visit www.geocities.com/nelliewong86/ling-er.html to see Ling-Er's pic. The site is still seriously under construction as I am converting it from my old site. Not much time for complicated graphics or HTML, so I used the simplest way- shortcut. No flames please. 

**Author's Note (II) :** Pairings coming on: Sakuragi X Haruko, Kogure X Ayako (I hope no one will go against this twisted idea!), Yohei X Kaori (quarreling, hehe!) and Rukawa X Ling-Er (What do you think? Not a couple, of course! At least, I don't think so) Okay, (Nellie puts on a fireproof suit) flames welcomed. : þ 

P/S: Please review or I'll lost the motivation to continue :( 


	7. Love Sensation (Part 2)

As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise. 

**Disclaimers : **Besides Ling-Er and Kaori, the other SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko. 

**Chapter 5 ; **Love Sensation (Part II)   
  
  


'Targets: Stay out of fights. Ignore idiot Rukawa. Pass exams. Win Haruko-chan's heart. Be a genuine genius!' posters and banners can be seen all over Sakuragi's room. Smiling, Sakuragi marked another date off his calendar triumphantly. Just then, the Sakuragi Gundam entered his room. Chyuichiro, Yuji and Nozomi were laughing their heads off as they saw it. (Smokes came out of Sakuragi's head as he turned boiling red) Yohei controlled himself as he confronted Sakuragi, "Cool down. They just don't know the true virtue of a genius." And Sakuragi laughed. "That's right! Idiots don't understand geniuses! Muahahahahaha!" (sweatdrops)   
"So, Hanamichi, do you have confidence in winning Haruko's heart?" Nozomi asked. "Stop asking stupid questions, of course I CAN. I'm genius Sakuragi Hanamichi. Who can resist me?" he boasted. "50 girls already did," they all mumbled under their breath. They each got a bump in their heads for that.   
"They're having a party at Glasses Boy's house tonight. This is your chance, Hanamichi!" Yuji encouraged with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his temple. Sakuragi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?" The Sakuragi Gundam smiled knowingly at each other. They each took out a short note. **'Join us into welcoming home party for Kogure at his house tonight. PEACE. Akagi Haruko.'** Sakuragi took out his note. "I thought I'm the only one with it…" he said, heartbroken.   
  


There were many people present for the 'party'. The 'organizing committee' had promised Kogure to help him clean up after the whole party. There were even unexpected guests, including some Kogure did not know- the freshmen in the Shohoku basketball team. Tono, Kei and Kai. Not to forget the other benchwarmers, Yasuda, Anta and Shozaki. Haruko invited her best friends, Fuji and Matsui along too. All in all, the party was a merry one.   
Ling-Er (having trouble catching up with them as they speak quickly without giving time for her to interpret like Haruko, Akagi, Kaori and Mitsui did) mixed with Fuji and Matsui while Haruko and Sakuragi were deeply involved in their own conversation. The Sakuragi Gundam was spying with obvious camouflages. Yohei, again, did not join them but was in a lip fight with Kaori. The guys were busying discussing the University Cups (which, of course, was won by Kanagawa University), as Uozumi and Jin were there too. The younger ones listened attentively. Akagi was checking his watch every few minutes anxiously, and Mitsui teased him continuously.   
It was almost nine when a pretty girl with wavy hair stepped into the house. "Hi," she greeted breathlessly. Silence. Everyone looked at her suspiciously. "Sister! What are you doing here?" the twins, Kei and Kai, broke the silence. She looked at them in surprise. "Kei, Kai! What are YOU doing here?" she asked back. "You know each other?" several voices asked in unison. They explained that the girl was their elder sister. "Who invited you?" the twins demanded.   
Akagi coughed. "Guys, meet Norimaki Keiko," he introduced. "Akagi Takenori's girlfriend," Mitsui added and Keiko blushed. Akagi glared at him, who was laughing hysterically. Everyone nodded, showing they understand. "Gori has a girlfriend, Gori has a girlfriend," the Sakuragi Gundam cheered. Haruko was complaining the fact that Mitsui get to know her brother has a girlfriend before her. Immediately it was noisy again. Kogure smiled as he saw that although his best friend was trying to 'act' mad at Mitsui, he looks happy, sharing quick glances with Keiko. He stole a glance at Ayako, who looked away when she saw him looking at her. _If only I can settle my own love life…_   


"I can't believe brother has a girlfriend and did not tell me!" Haruko complained to Sakuragi. "You can do that too," he told her mischievously. Haruko looked confused. "How?" "Simple, accept me and don't tell him," he replied, "Didn't I tell you I'm a genius?" Haruko laughed. "You're so naughty," she scolded. Sakuragi crossed his fingers. She did not continue and he was losing hope…when she added, "But I agree with it." He was in e-cloud 9 for a whole 5 minutes before Haruko could bring him down and back to reality.   


"So?" Ayako asked. She and Kogure were alone, outside the house. The night breeze was cold, especially when it was nearly winter. "So what?" he asked innocently.   
"You know, Kogure," she replied. "I can't believe you are such a coward."   
"You know I'm not, but we just can't…"   
"Can't let everyone know that we're an item? That I love you, and you love me? Is there anything wrong?" Ayako demanded, her voice nearly cracked.   
"But… Miyagi-san… I can't hurt him. I can't betray him. I know how he feels about you," he told her, the reason sounding lame even to himself, true as it was.   
"You know how I feel towards him. You know… that I liked you since I first became the Shohoku team manger," she told him drily.   
"I miss you, Ayako," he said.   
"I miss you too." They embraced. "Don't worry, I'll announce to everyone, later," he whispered. Ayako smiled and leaned on the older boy's chest happily. They were too busy with each other to notice another one's presence near them.   


Miyagi didn't know what he was feeling. Everything seemed blur. His dearest Aya-chan has a boyfriend, and it's one of his most trusted friend. He wanted to marched between them, separate them, and beat Kogure up, but he couldn't. Ayako was happy with Kogure. He couldn't hurt Ayako. He couldn't make her mad at him. Perhaps, it was the best thing to do… unless Kogure hurt Ayako. He swore he could never forgive Kogure if he did anything to hurt Ayako. And he turned away, tears rolling down his cheeks.   


Surprisingly, Rukawa started feeling lonely. Sakuragi wasn't picking up fights with him anymore. In fact, he was practically ignoring him. Haruko, too, paid less attention to him. It was rather boring without Sakuragi's entertainment. He walked outside the house, towards the back compound. He was surprised when he saw Kogure and Ayako being so intimate. He coughed, startling them. They blushed, and excused themselves and went inside the house to joined the party. _I suppose I'm the only one who has this feeling… of loneliness._   
"Rukawa-kun," a voice called. He looked around. It was Ling-Er. She approached him. "Join in the party. That redhead is ignoring you, but doesn't mean you can't have fun," she told him. He snorted. What would SHE understand? "You're shutting yourself. Give a chance to others to know you," she continued. He kept quiet. She continued with her philosophy. Though she was talking to him, he realized she was trying to convince herself. She looked as if she was repeating quotes from somewhere. Somehow, he felt better, as if he had received a great motivation talk.   
He turned to her when she stopped. He approached her, raising his hand for a handshake. Ling-Er jumped back in fright. _Forgot she's weirdo… _"Thanks," he muttered. Ling-Er smiled, though her face was pale. Then she ran off. _Can't believe I let a weirdo advice me… _he went inside. To enjoy himself.   


Everyone thought the night was perfect. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Miyagi as the only exception. Mitsui was struggling about his feelings towards Ling-Er when Kogure announced that he and Ayako started becoming an item a few weeks before he left to study in Tokyo. Then , he frowned when he remembered that he owed her a number of treats. _How could she eat so much…isn't she afraid of gaining weight?_   
Even a certain stalker thought the party was great A prefect chance to pick on a certain girl. If only she could come out alone again. Mitsui couldn't be there to protect her. No one would. He would have his revenge on Mitsui. He couldn't wait. If he didn't have the chance that night, he would strike the next morning. He promised himself that.   


"Ling-Er-chan, how come you are not afraid of Kogure-kun? Fuji was asking when Kaori joined in the conversation after she finished quarreling enough with Yohei, grumbling and complaining about him. "I understand that you're not afraid of Akagi-kun and Mitsui-kun, but Kogure-kun is just as adorable as the other good-looking guys you freak at," Matsui added. Akagi and Mitsui, who were nearby, overheard them and glared over. (heat and smoke released from their bodies) _Are they trying to hint her that we're extremely horrible looking?_   
"Not me. I don't understand she's not afraid of Mitsui. Not many guys with scars across their chins are 'good'," Kaori revealed her thoughts. The other two girls nodded. Ling-Er shrugged. *_They won't understand, not when I myself don't understand it. _* Around Akagi, she felt secured. With Mitsui, she had the wonderful feeling of being understood and loved. As for Kogure, she felt at ease. He was very special, very different from other guys. She believed she made a great improvement. At least she wasn't afraid of three guys, and tried to befriend Rukawa (though failed). She couldn't explain why she did not have the fear she used to have, she was glad.   
"Look at Haruko and Sakuragi," Kaori pointed to the couple who were laughing happily together. The girls looked over and grinned wickedly. "Time for fun," Fuji whispered naughtily. Kaori shook her head. "You girls go ahead. Ling-Er and I have to leave. Brother will be mad if I stay too long," she informed them, then explained that Ling-Er will be staying overnight at her house.   


_ What? Why is that little girl there with her? She's ruining my plan! Arghh! Never mind. I'll just add her to my victim list. Another girl won't be much of a trouble for me. Blame yourself for interrupting my master plan._   
_ Wait… who is that guy? Isn't he the on who spoilt my plan that day? What is he doing here? What is he doing with the girls? Never mind. I guess I'll just leave it till tomorrow. Sometimes patience is important. I'll make sure they pay for my patience, and my waste of time. The punishment HAVE to be twice as bad as tonight's suppose to be._   
  
  
  


**Author's Note: **I shortened everything, since I figure two all romance chapters would be way too boring. Next chapter there'll be more excitement. For sure. Remember to review. And erm… no one tell me what you think about Ling-Er's pic… :~~~( 

** Next Chapter: **Confusion; Main plot: Friendly matches, the stalker struck Ling-Er again and Mitsui confessing his feelings~ Mix them all together you get the next chapter, confusion~ :) 


	8. Confusion

As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise. 

**Disclaimers :** The SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko. 

**Chapter 6 ;** Confusion   
  
  


Ling-Er was hopelessly sleepy by the time she put on her pajamas. Haruko, on the other hand, was as living as ever. She was still talking about the welcoming home party the day before and Sakuragi, ignorant to Ling-Er's yawns. She was glad she had finally gotten over her infatuation with Rukawa. With the help of Ling-Er, she realized she was not really that besotted with Rukawa way she thought did. She managed to figure her real feelings toward Sakuragi. She was glad Kaori told her Sakuragi liked her. Else, she would still be in the dark.   
She continued talking, until Ling-Er finally fallen asleep. Seeing her friend sleeping in a sitting position, her hands supporting her head, Haruko laughed. She promptly woke her up, and told her to sleep in the bed. "You must have enjoyed yourself thoroughly at Kaori's house, haven't you? Look at you, you are so worn-out even though it's only 6 in the evening," she said. "How was it? I heard Kaori has a brother, and he's gorgeous. Did you have a fright?" 

*FLASHBACK*   
"Hey, aren't you Riyula-chan?" Fujima asked as he saw her. She and Kaori were on their way to Kaori's house, and Fujima went to 'check' on their safety. (Imagine a 171 cm tall Ling-Er trying to hide behind a 152 cm tall Kaori) She nodded. Fujima turned to Kaori.   
"You told me you'll be bringing Ling-Er-chan home," he said accusingly.   
"She's Ling-Er," Kaori replied wearily, embarrassed that her elder brother was treating her like a little baby.   
"She just said she's Riyula," he pointed out.   
"She's Riyula Ling-Er," she shot back, striking him quiet. Sheepishly, he introduced himself.   
*END OF FLASHBACK* 

"He's not steady. Very blur. Quite girlish. Would be mistaken as a girl if he has longer hair and puts on female costumes. Caring, but annoying. Trying to be nice, but ended up being just noisy. Supposed to be smart, but doesn't look so-"   
"Wow, enough!" Haruko laughed, "I didn't know you hate him that much! What is his name, anyway?"   
"Fujima Kenji," she replied automatically, smiling as she thought of him. 

*FLASHBACK*   
"Don't be afraid, Ling-Er-chan," he tried to confront her. Ling-Er looked at him uncertainly. "I won't hurt you. Trust me," he offered with a smile. A charming smile, enough to melt any girls' heart. (Nellie fainted, seeing heart shapes around :P) But not Ling-Er's.   
Kaori snorted. "Stop your annoying 'prince charming' offers. It's useless, as she's immune to it," she retorted sarcastically, then turned to Ling-Er. "Look at him. Just treat him as a girl. In fact, he looks like and acts like one. No, not girl. Nanny. An old woman. Trust me, he nags more than any old women around."   
Ling-Er looked at him, tracing his features. Slowly, her lips curved up. Her blood no longer restrained. "Gee, if Kaori's stupid plan works, I suppose I don't mind being a 'female' for tonight. As long as you don't freak out and attack me if I accidentally touched you or something," he sighed. Ling-Er smiled, immediately treating him as a girl. Just the way she would treat Kaori-II.   
*END OF FLAHSBACK* 

"FUJIMA KENJI! You have to be kidding. Fujima-kun, brother's teammate. Shoyo's previous captain and coach. Are we talking about the same Fujima-kun?" Haruko exclaimed in disbelief. Ling-Er merely shrugged.   
"Anyway, it remind me. This morning, a weird guy was asking for you. Sure looks like a hooligan," Haruko told her. Ling-Er raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He was asking why weren't you with me, and I told him you went to Kaori-chan's house. He went hysterical and swore to find you soon," Haruko added the details. However, Ling-Er was no longer listening, she had been drifted to dream land. Dreaming of ^someone^.   
Haruko smiled. _Guess I better rest too, and be prepared for the friendly match with Ryonan tomorrow_, she thought, and went to sleep.   


By the time Ling-Er arrived, the match was nearly over. Three more minutes left and Ryonan was leading by 4. 67-63. She hurried to Haruko, and noticed the guy whom she slapped some time before. She vowed to apologize to him. In the remaining three minutes, she could see that he was very good, and the team probably couldn't do half as well without him. She could also tell that it was his limit. By the end of the match, Shohoku caught up. The equaled the game, and extra 5 minutes was given. Yet, unfortunately for Shohoku, Sakuragi and Tono fouled out, thus being in a critical condition. Ryonan won, having the spike-haired guy to score the only 3 points in the 5 minutes.   
The players were still talking and congratulating each other when Ling-Er noticed the boy walking out from the group. She followed him out. He was obviously worn out, as he staggered in his steps. "Sendo-kun," she began, not remembering what exactly his name was. He looked back, surprised.   
"Actually, it's SendoH," he corrected her. Ling-Er held her breath. "Sorry, about that day," she said rapidly, joining the words together. Sendoh smiled, and approached her. Unable to stop herself, she rushed off. Sendoh sweatdropped. "And I thought PheLyeon is the weirdest girl around," he mumbled. (PheLyeon is one of the main characters in my other fic, Forbidden Love.)   


_ This is my chance. Finally, she is alone. How long have I waited? How long have my plan been delayed? Finally, it's time. Time for revenge, I've waited so long…_   


Ling-Er stopped running, gasping for air. _Why is my heart thumbing like this? What is wrong? Why am I so scared? Why? Why am I back to my old self? I thought I've gotten over it. I did not run away from Fujima-kun yesterday… I…_   
"No more energy left?" a voice, a familiar voice, asked. Ling-Er turned around, only to see the guy who was trying to hurt her not long ago. "You… you again!" she yelled, panting heavily. He looked around, and smiled, "No one else here. I guess you must be talking about me. Yes, it's me again. And I'm here to finish off our business."   
"I have nothing to do with you, never ever," she declared coldly. He ignored her and proceed on with his 'master plan'. Quickly, he grabbed her, covered her mouth and pulled her away, to somewhere 'safer' Before he could reach his intended destination, Ling-Er bit him and kicked him with all her might. He released her, furious about it. "So, you can't wait? Fine, bitch. If this is what you want…" he swore, slapped her hard.   
She tried to run, but he held her arm tightly. She punched his belly, and he winced without loosening his grab (note that her right arm is caught and she was punching with her left hand in an uncomfortable position). "This won't work a second time, baby. Let me teach you how to punch someone," he whispered, with a wicked smile on his face. Mercilessly, he punched her in the same area. Ling-Er could only choked out a soft moan.   
"Let's do it in a painless way, shall we?" he asked, releasing her. She couldn't run. She could only put her hands over her stomach and moaned in agony. He kicked her, sending her lying to the floor. "Don't make things harder for you and me," he warned. He approached her, taking off his upper clothing. She was trying to get up with useless effort. He grinned as he saw her sobbing helplessly. "Not again," she was whispering repeatedly. He ignored her cries. He pulled her up, kissing her roughly. His hands were exploring her. Using all her might, she pushed him off.   
"You filthy thing. Get off me," she threatened. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm filthy? You bitch. What about Hisashi? Oh, he's a great gentleman, isn't he? Just what a girl wants, eh?" he hissed, glaring at her. She couldn't understand what he was talking about, as he was speaking rather quickly. She thought she heard Mitsui's name. "Mitsui-kun? You're no where near him. You're far behind, not even up to the standard to talk to him," she shot, surprised at her bravery.   
He slapped her. Twice. She continued to glare at him with tremendous anger. "Oh yeah, I bet he fucked you each time he visited you. I guess you're as dirty as he is. Probably only a cheap slut, cheap enough to be fucked by a bastard. You should thank me for willing to fuck a defiled whore like you," he scowled, tore off her flower-bow. (part of her uniform) Unfortunately for him, Ling-Er (again) failed to get his message. Yet, she refused to keep quiet.   
"What do you think you are doing? Get off me," she yelled, then starting screaming for help. He hit her again, but continued struggling. Annoyed, he punched her belly the second time, sending her quiet and still. Laughing victoriously, he laid her down. She started crying again, as she couldn't do anything else. Every move hurt. "What is there to cry about? I bet you're not even a virgin anymore, seeing that your boyfriend is that sex maniac Hisashi," he scolded, annoyed. His words pierced right through her heart. Although she couldn't fully understand him, the word 'virgin' was enough to taunt her. He ripped off parts of blouse, using it to gag her. She tried to untie it as he stood up, but he stepped on her arms. He saw tears in her eyes, but ignored her. He started to unzip his pants.   


"Where is Ling-Er-chan?" Mitsui wondered to himself and he looked at his watch. She was ten minutes late. It was weird, especially when she was always ten minutes _early_. He knew she couldn't forget about their private training sessions, or could she? After all, he didn't mean as much to her as she meant to him. He looked around impatiently and decided to look for her.   


"I wonder where is Kaori. She is suppose to be home an hour ago," Fujima was talking to himself, worried. He believed she might be watching the friendly match between Shohoku and Ryonan that Ling-Er mentioned the previous day, remembering Kaori's crush on Koshino.   
As he was approaching the indoor stadium, he heard noises nearby. Curious, he traced the source of the noises. He was surprised to see the hooligan he saw attacking Ling-Er that day. Even more, he was attacking Ling-Er AGAIN. He gasped in horror as he saw him stepping on her arms, pressing all his weight on her tiny hands (well, considering the contrast…). He thought of calling for help, but realized there wouldn't be enough time as he saw the bigger man unzipping his pants. He took a deep breath, not being able to think rationally any further. He rushed there, and yelled.   
"Stop!" The guy looked over, and smirked. "You again. This is the third time you interfered with my revenge," he swore angrily, "Only this time, I won't let you off so easily." Fujima braved himself to take another step forward. "Release her," he said. The other guy laughed hysterically. "NO," he replied firmly, stepping hard on her left palm before walking towards Fujima.   
Fujima braved himself for a fight, as he knew there was no other alternative. Without warning, he hit Fujima on his face, sending him a few steps backward.Blood traced down his chin . Ling-Er, on the other hand, was struggling with her pains. She stood up slowly, her legs wobbly as she untied the piece of cloth that covering her mouth . "Fujima-kun, run! Get Mitsui-kun. Fast, he's only nearby," she whispered. Pissed, he kicked her, yet was surprised that she blocked it off. However, the force sent her seated on the floor again.   
Fujima was no match for him. He was only half his size. Furthermore, although he was an excellent basketball player, he was no excellent fighter. "Fujima-kun," she whispered, crying at his sufferings. The bigger man showed no mercy at all. Fujima would be killed if he continued. "Stop, it's me you want. Stop torturing Fujima-kun!" she screamed, unable to stop her tears.   
He smirked. "How sweet. I wonder what Hisashi would say when he figures out that his girl is being so nice to this pretty boy," he laughed, feeling victorious. He ignored Fujima, and approached Ling-Er. She closed her eyes and made no attempt to resist him. "Ling-Er-chan, run!" Fujima was telling her as he approached the other guy and hit him with all his might. This only angered him, as he sent several punches to him. Fujima was finally brought down and he could no longer protest. He hated himself for being so useless at such times when she needed her. He could do nothing as he watched the guy touching Ling-Er, saying all sorts of disgusting things to her. "Stop, don't do that," that was all he could said, as he cried at his helplessness.   
"Tanaka! I demand you to release my two friends, immediately!" a voice roared. Without looking, all three recognized the voice. Mitsui. "Hisashi, you're a bit early. But, it's okay. I'll just let you see with your own eyes how I defile your dearest girl," the guy, Tanaka, cooed as he tried to jerk Ling-Er's skirt, in which his attempt was stopped when Ling-Er moved away.   
Mitsui gritted his teeth, his fist clenched. His heart ached as he saw Ling-Er in such a mess. Her usually tied hair was down and messy, and bruises were visible all over her. Her upper body had only her stained bra to cover her, while her skirt was rather torn. What hurt him more was the fact that he was the cause of her sufferings. That the feud between her attacker and him in the past was the cause of her getting involved in such torments. He couldn't remember, he didn't know what it was, but judging from Tanaka's action, he knew it was something far more than just dreadful alone. Something far beyond his imagination, something horrible enough to leave a scar in his heart. However, he could not forgive him. Not after what he had done to Ling-Er. She was innocent. So was Fujima. He could never let anyone hurt Ling-Er. He just couldn't bear it.   


_My heart is saying- This is love_   
_But can it really be?_   
_My heart is saying- This is it._   
_It says you're meant for me…_   
_But how, I wonder, can I tell_   
_If this is truly so?_   
_Can the wayward heart be trusted?_   
_How am I to know?_

"Why, Tanaka? Why?" he asked, trying to control his anger, "why didn't you look for me directly? Why do you have to hurt Ling-Er instead?" He couldn't accept it. Nothing Ling-Er did deserved such tortures. She was a great friend to him, the first decent girl who had overlooked his past. She was the one person who had constantly encouraged him fully regain his long-lost confidence, and helped him get over his mistakes in the past. She was so nice, and so caring. She'd willingly hid her own pains away for the joys of others. She was always eager to help her friends who needed her, regardless of how the outcome would affect her. She was the first girl who touched his heart, not with her outer beauty, but with her true beauty. Her inner beauty. And she meant a lot to him. He had desperately wanted to make her stay in Kanagawa a happy and memorable one, and yet he was the one who had ruined it for her completely, although indirectly. Yes, indirectly but still, it was his fault alone. 

_Common sense says- Wait awhile_   
_Don't risk a big mistake._   
_Pause before you start to think_   
_About a serious relationship…_   
_Look before you take a final_   
_Leap into the blue._   
_But my heart says, "Fiddlesticks!"_   
_So what am I to do?_

"Why, you ask? WHY?" Tanaka laughed bitterly, "Remember Hiromi?" The image of a pretty groupie formed in Mitsui's mind. One of his many ex-girlfriends whom he could still remember, for she looked and acted too naïve to be part the 'outer' gangs. "REMEMBER?" he demanded. "She was my girl. MINE. I loved her so much. Much more than you ever do. You have all the girls you want. You could have any of them. But no! You took away mine! You took away her virginity as well. After you defiled her, you dumped her. Dumped her and go for another innocent girl. How could you? HOW? I was locked up in prison for YEARS for stopping her pain," he was screaming at the top of his lunge.   
The incident ran back to Mitsui. "Tanaka, are you CRAZY? You did not stop her pain! You MURDERED her. Murdered her for 'not being loyal' to you," Mitsui yelled back. Tanaka laughed again; his mind seems so distant, so far away. "Hiromi, my love. My only love," he whispered. "Are you happy, Hiromi? I'm revenging for you."   
He punched Mitsui. Mitsui did not evade. "This is paying back for courting the girl you like," he told him. Tanaka snorted and raised his hand for another attack. This time, Mitsui attacked back. The dual did not take long. Mitsui was obviously stronger. Tanaka took out a penknife but Mitsui hit it off. In a few minutes' time, Tanaka was defeated.   
Lying on the floor, Tanaka talked to himself, "I'm sorry, Hiromi. I'm so sorry. I can't avenge your death. Forgive me, my love. I will not keep you waiting for you, wait for me." With that, he grabbed the penknife near him. Not knowing what he was planning to do, Mitsui advanced planning to take the knife away. Before he could reach him, Tanaka stabbed himself at his chest, leaving all three of them in shock.   
"NO!" Mitsui yelled and rushed towards him. Tanaka was still alive, but the wound was deep. Seeing Mitsui approaching him, he attempted to cut him, but was too weak. "Call the ambulance!" he yelled, but he knew both Ling-Er and Fujima could not move that fast. He rushed off, to the nearest public telephone.   
"Riyula," Tanaka whispered, signaling her approach him. Ling-Er obeyed. "Watch out. Be careful of Hisashi. Do not be a victim like Hiromi," he continued, then closed his eyes. "Hisashi has changed. At least, I hope. All the best," he wished her.   
"Tanaka-kun," she whispered, sympathizing his condition. She walked near him and bent down. Before she realized it, he grabbed her, and stabbed her with the knife. It cut her left arm, a deep cut. Ling-Er yelped in pain, and he laughed. A laugh so eerie, as if he had lost all his senses. With all his strength left, Fujima struck him, causing him to collapse to the ground with a sickening groan.   
Mitsui returned moments later and saw Ling-Er's wound. Ignoring Fujima, he rushed to hug her. He pulled her into his embrace like as though telling her that he'd protect her if harms should ever go her way. "Do not be afraid, Ling-Er-chan. It'll be okay. I promise you. I'll protect you," he told her. And she could no longer hold back, her tears, her fears. She burst out and wept silently. Mitsui hesitated not and offered his strong chest to her. She continued weeping, like a three year old after being frightened by a fierce dog. His heart ached for her pains, at the same time unable to control the warmth he felt. Unable to control the strong surge of emotions he felt inside. He looked at her, and his heart melted at the sight of her crying her heart out. To him, she was all he cared about then. He had refused to believe it. He had refused to accept it. But he knew he could no longer hide. 

_I admit that in the past_   
_I've often been misled-_   
_But now it comes to this: am I_   
_To follow heart or head?_   
_I ought to heed the voice that says_   
_It can't be genuine;_   
_And yet I have a feeling that_   
_My heart is going to win._

"Don't cry. Please don't cry, Ling-Er-chan," he whispered. "I can't stand to see you cry," his voice cracked. Ling-Er looked up at him, her watery brown eyes sending a jolt of electricity towards him. "I'll always be there for you. I'll protect you forever. I won't let you down," he continued, "If only you would give me a chance." Ling-Er looked at him in confusion.   
He gulped, and took a deep breath. _It's now or never_, he thought.   
"I love you," he said.   
Silence. Fujima felt uncomfortable watching the two of them in such intimate situation.   
"Please, Ling-Er-chan. Give me a chance, I'm serious," he plead.   
She pushed him away. "Liar! All of you! Liars! You're just saying this because you do not know the real me! Because you do not know… that I was *raped* before," she yelled. Both Mitsui and Fujima looked at her in surprise. Both blinked several times before they could interpret the English word. She had enough. "You see? You are all liars. Liars! No one will ever love a girl as unworthy as me. Not my father, not my mother. No one," she said softly, and closed her eyes as tears rolled down.   
"No, Ling-Er-chan…" Mitsui began.   
"Shut up!" she yelled, running away from him.   
"Ling-"   
"Get away from me. I don't need any fake sympathy. I had enough!" she shouted.   
Fujima didn't know what to do. Seeing the two of them, he wanted to do something. "Li-" he began, but she cut him off.   
"You too! Shut up!"   
None of them said anything. Silence soon engulfed the three of them, broken only by their heavy breathing, Ling-Er's cries and Tanaka's groans. And it lingered on until the sirens of the ambulance were heard.   


**Author's Note : **Sorry for all the harsh words and violence... but I need to make it sounds as real as possible, though I'm not exactly sure how it SHOULD be... :) Anyway, this is suppose to be a sad one, but somehow... my friends ended up telling it's really funny *sweatdrop* What do YOU think? 

**P/S : **Many thanks to all who reviewed... especially super rookie, SyiveSe, Lady Ice Dragon and Ghostwriter 

**P/P/S : **Thanks to **SyiveSe **for helping me out with the grammar and verb corrections :) 

**P/P/P/S : **Anyone interested in know Ling-Er's (dark) past? If no one is... I'll skip the chapter **Memories :**þ   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Memories

Flashbacks happened in Malaysia; languages alter according to situation. 

**Disclaimers :** The SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko. 

**Chapter 7 ;** Memories   
  
  


She locked herself in bathroom, washing herself for as long as she could after returning from the hospital – until Mrs. Akagi called her out. The siblings were squirming uncomfortably, trying to figure to best way to talk to her. She walked away, and hid herself under the blanket. She wanted them to accompany her, she wanted it badly, but she could not talk. Not that she was lost for words. She could not find her own voice. She wanted to confide to the siblings, to borrow a shoulder for comfort, but her body went against her will, her command. She felt like a robot, as if an unknown force controlled her body. Her mind was blank, and she could not think. Yet, fear continued to dwell in her mind and soul, overpowering her.   
She felt discomfort in the silence. Every tick of the clock stirred her tension. Every sound sent her jumping. Queasiness surrounded her. The feeling of being watched, being preyed after. As if every move she made would attract danger. As if she could be attacked again, anytime. Memories from her past haunted her. Horrid visions fogged her mind. Then, the image of Mitsui confessing his feelings popped out, superior to other visions. It calmed her slightly. Before long, another vision took form, sending her to serenity. An unclear vision of a person (guess who), with his ever charming eyes and soothing smile.   
Finally, she found the strength and courage. She uncovered herself from the blanket, surprised when she saw the two of them sitting near her. Seeing the way she reacted, they looked at her with concern. She was deeply touched by their warmth, something she was deprived of since birth. "Sorry," she apologized sincerely. For once, Haruko was wise enough to handle these tensed situations. She kept quiet as the taller girl continued, "Haruko-chan, Takenori-kun, let us talk. I can't stand the silence."   
That night, the three of them stayed up late, joking and talking about anything under the sun, with a few exceptions. Perhaps that was running from reality, but Ling-Er did not mind. She could try anything to forget about the incidents. Every try was worthwhile.   
  
  
  


Ling-Er woke up in fright, sweats damping her body; Akagi and Haruko were soundly asleep beside her. No matter how hard she tried, the memories refused to leave her alone. They continued to haunt her, even in her slumbers. She knew she could no longer hide nor escape reality, so she gave in. Slowly, the complete memory of her dark past was formed, pieces by pieces.   
  
  
  


*FLASHBACK*   
"Mother, don't leave me!" the eight-year-old girl was crying her heart out, but her cries were completely ignored. She was just being admitted to an orphanage, watching her only relative in the world leaving with another man. The man who gave her ill treatments every since he met her. The sight never left her memory. It stayed with her, haunting her sleepless nights for years to come.   
Living in the orphanage was not easy. She was frequently the item of mockery of other orphans. She was left all alone in the world to face its challenges. She soon learnt that her family name had been cancelled, she did not know if her mother had done it, or perhaps she never had one. She never had a father, for according to her mother, he had left them before her birth.   
As she grew older, she realized only by being better than others would she be noticed. She longed for the slightest attention, for the slightest sign of concern. She worked hard. She relied on no one but herself. She had no one to rely on. She knew no games and fun. Her whole life was of hard work, striving to be the best, until after she was adopted by a couple of successful businesspersons. Her adoptive parents supported her financially, but never emotionally. They were never home. Though they gave her the best education money could buy, the best food to eat, the best situation to live in, they were never there for her when she was down. She knew they cared, a smallest sign, as in a birthday card from overseas enlightened and strengthened her.   
In primary school, she was much named the model student. She was a straight A's athlete. A state-level badminton player, as well as the composer of the song their school's choir team had sang in their state debut and won. She herself won a few national-level competitions in drawing and song composing. She grabbed every chance she could, not wanting to disappoint her 'parents'.   
To everyone, she was much admired. She was their role model, a natural genius. They envied her for her many talents, yet none knew her beneath her masks. None knew of her life, all work no play, never knowing what entertainment is. No one to celebrate her achievement with, no one to confront during failures and times of need. True, her 'parents' sent her checks for her success, but never a word of praise. In fact, she had never seen them for more than 5 minutes each time they returned home.   
All her life, she had to be perfect in everything she did. She could not afford any mistakes. A small stain would ruin her whole life. Perfection was the only thing that matched her to the world, which made her worthy to be in the society.   
She entered the best secondary school. She was a hit in school although she was only a newbie. Everyone heard of her. The rich and pretty model student. The girls longed to be one of her crowd and the boys wanted to make her theirs. She was rather pretty; looking matured for the age. Perfectly curved and with a standard height, her pretty features only added to her population. It did not matter to everyone that she seldom smiles.   
Even with all the attention, she was lonely, thirsting for love and concern. Maybe that was how she got into trouble. Maybe that was why she started hanging out with Melvin, and it was the biggest mistake in her life. Melvin was one of the hottest seniors in her school. He was the captain of the school's football team, the star of the team. It was not a wonder that he pursued her. After all, cute boys go after pretty girls. The most popular boy goes after the most popular girl in school, which was how the circle swirls round and round. However, it a wonder that she transferred three months later and that he would never talk about her from then onwards. What happened between Melvin and Riyula became a mystery to everyone. Well, almost everyone.   
  
  
  


_When all was in darkness,_   
_anguish and sorrow all I had,_   
_your soothing words I acquired..._   
_escorted me to the land_   
_of serenity and jubilation._

For Riyula, Melvin was a dream come true. Finally, she had someone to love, someone to care for. Someone whom she could expect concerns from. He cared for her and helped her in every possible way. He rewarded her for her success with endless praises and sundaes (noticed that she loved sundaes? She even forced Mitsui to treat her sundaes ^_^). It was those little things she longed for, something everyone took for granted. Melvin was the first to give her those. 

_Faith and credence I place_   
_on you with a doubtless trusting heart..._   
_and the days of melancholy,_   
_no longer parts of my life,_   
_which I entrusted to you,_   
_my crony._

She could never even dream that Melvin would betray her trust. That day, Melvin offered to bring her out at night. She refused, but his upset expression and several persuasive coos convinced her. As naïve as ever. No one could blame her, a young girl at the age of 13 who was never exposed to the cruel world outside the orphanage. A girl who had no parents to warn her of the danger of trusting the wrong boys. She was eager to please Melvin, so as he would not leave her. How immature she was.   
He drove her to the pub. She was reluctant to enter, as she was underage, but for Melvin, she entered. He introduced her to a 'friend', whom Riyula immediately felt dislike for. He was probably at his late-twenties. He looked at her with perverted looks, staring at her breasts and thighs. He talks of dirty things and scolded Melvin for not making her put on sexier clothes. Melvin looked rather uncomfortable.   


_Why, to this day I wonder..._   
_you came for my salvation,_   
_then left, and shattered my flawless dome,_   
_you illuminated my heart,_   
_only to leave it_   
_in a ray of fading luminosity._

__

"Why don't you get us some drink?" he ordered. Riyula offered to, but he insisted that Melvin should get the drinks for them. Melvin returned a few moments later, handing them their drinks. He looked at her apologetically as he handed her favourite drink –soya bean. "I bought this from the near-by shop. I'm sorry for bringing you here, dear," he told her. Innocently, she smiled and drank it. She immediately felt dizzy after drinking it. She thought she heard Melvin's 'friend' laughed and praised him, telling him he would clear his debt. Then she felt as if someone carried her. She did not know where she was being carried to, but her head was too heavy for her to care.   
  
  
  


_Hope you aspirations you gave me,_   
_yet when my world was perfect at its peak,_   
_you took away everything,_   
_leaving my pulverized heart unmend,_   
_waiting,_   
_lingering..._ __

She woke up crying. Her body was still nude, and she could still feel the pain underneath. No one else was in the room, but she knew exactly what happened. She was half-conscious when it happened, but she was aware of the happenings. She was struggling and yelling for the whole thing to stop. She watched helplessly as her clothes were taken off. Her inner cries were totally ignored as she was being defiled. She watched and felt the whole night, each second passing as if it was an hour. Yet, what hurt the most was her heart. Her broken heart, broken by the one she trusted. She had lost everything overnight. Dignity, self-respect, everything… including her virginity. She could never forgive herself. She could blame no one else but herself. Nothing could ease her pain.   
  
  


She tried suicide twice, but failed. She could not disappoint her parents anymore. She could never let them know of what happened. Never. She told them of her wish to be studying in an all girl full-hostel school, and they gladly approved. She thought she could start life anew there, keeping her past a secret from everyone, pretending to someone she never was. Life was hard for her. Talking to other girls made her feel filthy and unworthy. She had many friends, but none try to understand her. Everyone liked her for what she was, and not who she was. Her years in St. Jane, she took up more sports and built up her body. No longer the girl with smooth curves, but an athletic girl with firm muscles. A girl whom no boy would have interests on merely judging her looks. Perhaps no boy will, with her behavior around boys. For her, it was not a matter. She had lost trusts in guys totally.   
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
  
  


Ling-Er did not attend class the next day. Her classmates were worried. Kaori, especially, for she knew what happened. She visited her straight after school. Ling-Er was glad to see her. She told her and Haruko to visit the Sundae Café (again!). As they were leaving, Akagi returned home, bringing Mitsui and Fujima along. Mitsui tried to call her. Ling-Er ignored him, but he held her arm as she was walking past him.   
"I don't care what happened to you in the past, I still love you for who you are," he told her, ignoring the fact that there were four other peoples there. She pulled herself free and turned to him, "Come along, and I'll tell you what happened to me before. After that, tell me all you want. Say everything you want. I don't mind."   
  
  
  


**Author's Note : **Erm... nothing much to say, sorry for rough contents. Again, thanks to **SyiveSe** for helping me to edit this fic~ Also, thanks again to who all those who reviewed. :)   
  
****   
  
  



	10. Trusting Hearts (Part 1)

As usual, speeches and thoughts in between '*' are in English, the rest in Japanese unless stated otherwise. 

**Note :** ^^Neri-chan^^ is an OC from my up-coming fic, very childish, very #irritating#, squeals a lot, Hanamichi-like self-proclaimed genius (sort of…), well you get my meaning… 

**Disclaimers :** The SD characters are copyrights of Inoue Takehiko. 

**Chapter 8 ;** Trusting Hearts(Part I)   
  
  


Somehow, the destination was changed to Quinine's Café, thanks to Fujima, who was meeting 'a few friends' there, and his persuasion and threats (reminding them it was him who 'helped' Ling-Er and Mitsui… hehehe). Exactly as he planned, he met up with his 'friends' there; making Kaori and Mitsui annoyed. 

"Brother! Ling-Er-chan prefers privacy, I believe!" she scolded, embarrassed at her brother's behavior. Her mood immediately lightened when she saw his 'friends'. "Neri-chan! Hanagata-san!" she greeted happily, excitedly. 

Mitsui was especially annoyed. "Quiet, everyone! Can't you see Ling-Er-chan needs privacy!" he demanded angrily, killing the excitement. Everyone was quiet, except for a certain pretty girl in specs. 

"Ling-Er-chan? HI! I'm Kaori's good friend, Neri-chan!" she introduced happily, immune to everyone's murderous looks. 

Mitsui quickly pulled her away. "Not another one of your silly pranks, little girl," he hissed dangerously at the girl. She made at face at him, and turned back to Ling-Er with a sweet smile. Ling-Er looked up at Fujima's 'friends'. She saw a pretty, smiling girl in specs and braids, slightly taller than Kaori. There was another boy besides her. A tall one. She tilted up her to see his face… 

"Melvin!" She gasped, immediately standing up, stumbling backward. The tall boy with specs (yeah! Specs again!) adjusted his glasses in confusion. Everyone else was equally confused. 

*_No, it cannot be. He cannot be Melvin. No way. Look, Riyula. Look! He is not Melvin. He is taller; he is fairer… he merely resembles Melvin a little_*, Ling-Er assured herself, forcing a reassuring smile at everyone. "Sorry, I thought you're a 'friend' of mine," he apologized sincerely, her voice shaking. 

"No problem. My name's Toru. Hanagata Toru. Nice to meet you," the tall boy introduced himself, still feeling confused, "who is this *mail-bin* (okay, he has bad English, don't kill me! :P ) ?" And she told them of her story. The whole story, up to the incident the previous day.   
  
  
  


_It is just another one of God's gift,_   
_yet its divinity is infinity,_   
_so divine and unchanging..._

"Ling-Er-chan…" Mitsui whispered, afraid to mention her name louder, as if calling her would hurt her. She had been through so much. She had been in worse conditions than he had. Only 16, yet she was already revealed to the other side, the wicked side of the world. His heart aches for her pains and sufferings, cursing himself for not being there for her when she was in her worst conditions. He did not know what to say. Somehow, after knowing the fact that she was a rape-victim, he found himself lost of words. He could only look at her intensely, longing to reach her, to hold her in his arms… to protect her from the world. 

"WHAT! Fujima-san! Poor you! How are your injuries? Do they still hurt?" 'Neri-chan' exclaimed worriedly, as sweatdrops were formed on everyone else's head. Fujima shrugged uncomfortably, still not used to the younger girl's childish behavior. 

_Its position in man's heart is high,_   
_higher than anything else,_   
_much too immortal for mortals to hold on,_   
_yet every living mortal lives for it,_   
_desiring, thirsting and even dying for it,_   
_to some, it brings happiness and joy,_   
_to some, it brings sorrow and misery,_   
_its mystery is far beyond mortals' understanding._

"*Now you know. Now you know everything. I know what you are thinking. Yes, I do. I am just a filthy, unworthy girl. Forget me. Forget your childish emotions. It is not love you are feeling. It is just another feeling, which you somehow mis-interpret. A feeling of sympathy, maybe? After all, I am no one, and I NEED no one*," Ling-Er cried suddenly, and ran away. Haruko immediately ran after her. Kaori gave 'Neri-chan' an apologetic look before running after them. 

Akagi coughed, "Anyone here brings an English-Japanese dictionary?" The boys were still wearing the dumbfounded looks, with Fujima halfway translating Ling-Er's speech to himself. 'Neri-chan' smiled, adjusting her glasses smugly and translated her lines fluently. Right before she finished… *poof* Mitsui was also gone. 

Looking at the remaining 'spectators', Akagi uneasily started a conversation. "Ah, mind to introduce ourselves while waiting for them?" he asked, directly it mainly to 'Neri-chan', who was wearing an interested look on her face. Unfortunately, she was not listening to him. 

"Hey! Selfish! You cannot just leave me behind while you've having all the fun!" she yelled and ran after them. The three remaining boys sweatdropped. 

"Why don't we go after them to check out what is ACTUALLY happening?" Hanagata suggested uncertainly. The other two shrugged. 

"Better stay out of trouble... WAITER!" Fujima told his best friend before starting to order ice cream without taking further concern of what were to happen. "It's Tuesday! Special price for Mega Sundae!" More sweatdrops.   
  
  
  
  
  


_It..._   
_What is it?_   
_So unique and complex,_   
_Only God could design,_   
_Needed by all living souls…_

She was running, as fast as she could. She could hear Haruko and Kaori calling after her, but she could not stop running. 

_Running from what?_

_From everything._

_From the world._

_From my friends._

_From people who care about me..._

_From reality…_

_From him…_

She knew Haruko and Kaori could never catch up with her. Not with their physical abilities. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes. She was crying, again. Merely a wimpy girl underneath her mask, her armor. A girl who seemed as though she has everything, and yet lacking of the most important thing in life – love. Something everyone else took for granted. 

_to some, it brings happiness and joy,_   
_to some, it brings sorrow and misery..._

She could never trust again. She was tricked once. She was once fooled by the significance of love. Once, but there will never be a second time. She was destined to live a life of loneliness, and she had long accepted the fact. She mentally scolded herself, for even thinking that Mitsui would really like her. Her, a girl who would never be worthy of anyone's love…   
  
  
  
  


_It is just another one of God's gift,_   
_yet its divinity is infinity,_   
_so divine and unchanging..._

He saw Haruko and Kaori running after her. She was not far from him. He had to catch up with her. He just had to. Soon he realized he was running in front of the two girls, who had stopped running. They were breathing heavily, looking at him with trusting eyes. They trusted him. They knew he would bring her back. And they stopped, allowing him the responsibilities. _Thanks…_he mentally whispered, giving them thumb-up sign, which they returned with a "We're counting on you!" shout. 

For a few moments or so, he had been bothered by her past, and he was furious at himself for it. She had suffered enough. It was not she who chose such a life. She was a victim, and he condemned her for that. After how she treated him, knowing he was a former 'gangster'. After how she had been encouraging him and helping him sort his burdens deep within. He knew he love her, he was positive of his feelings. He knew he needed to reveal his feelings to her. He just had to. To be true to himself. To be true to her. 

"Ling-Er-chan! Wait!" he gasped, grabbing her shoulder. She continued running, but he held on tight to her. She turned back, and looked at him. 

_Their eyes met._

_And the time stopped._

"Ling-Er-chan, listen to me! I don't care what happened to you in the past. I don't care anything about your past, your family, or anything! I just know that my feelings are genuine. I love you, for you are Riyula Ling-Er. For who you are, not what you are. I love you for always being there for me, for just being… you. Trust me…" he said it rapidly, bursting out everything inside of him. He did not know how to phrase it, for no words can ever phrase his feelings. 

_I love you,_   
_Not only for what you are,_   
_But for what I am_   
_When I am with you._

_I love you,_   
_Not only for what_   
_You have made of yourself,_   
_But for what_   
_You are making of me._

Ling-Er looked at him blankly, hardly understanding a word he said. She understood a few words, mainly 'love'. Her heart softened as she saw Mitsui's eyes. Filled with passion and sincerity. _Stop deceiving yourself, Riyula…_ "Let me go," she told him firmly. He refused. 

"Ling-Er-chan… give me a chance. I'll prove to you that I mean what I say. That I really love you," he whispered, holding even tighter, with both hands, as if afraid she would be gone anytime. 

I_ love you_   
_For the part of me_   
_That you bring out;_   
_I love you_   
_For putting my heaped-up heart_   
_And passing over_   
_All the foolish, weak things_   
_That you can't help_   
_Dimly seeing there,_   
_And for drawing out_   
_Into the light_   
_All the beautiful belongings_   
_That no one else had looked_   
_Quite far enough to find._

"No, let go," Ling-Er repeated. "What do you know of love? You're just a little kid. Hardly even entering adulthood. Love, you said. Do you even know what does 'love' means?" 

_It..._   
_What is it?_   
_So unique and complex,_   
_Only God could design._

"There are so many things to life you do not know of. Stop being such a brat. It's not love you feel for me. It's not! Do you understand?" 

_It..._   
_Is nothing else_   
_Just a simple feeling called 'love'._

"Let me go," Ling-Er whispered. He released her, reluctantly, lost for words. She ran off, closing her eyes, refusing to shed anymore tears. He could only look. Silently, painfully, as she ran out his sight. 

_Do I know what does 'love' really means?_

Silence. 

And then… 

_Yes. I do._

_I love Riyula Ling-Er._

_It is just another one of God's gift,_   
_Yet its divinity is infinity,_   
_So divine and unchanging..._

_Its position in man's heart is high,_   
_Higher than anything else,_   
_Much to immortal for mortals to hold on,_   
_Yet every living mortal lives for it,_   
_Desiring, thirsting and even dying for it,_   
_To some, it brings happiness and joy,_   
_To some, it brings sorrow and misery,_   
_Its mystery is far beyond mortals' understanding._

_It..._   
_What is it?_   
_So unique and complex,_   
_Only God could design,_   
_Needed by all living souls,_   
_It..._   
_Is nothing else,_   
_Just a simple feeling called 'love'._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note : **Chapter too long, separate them into 2. Well...that's just an excuse. Real reason---> still not done with my translating, lazy to type them out. 

**Note 2 : **Due to unpopular demand, this chapter will probably the be last... I'll not put up the whole story :P Unless there are still some readers out there who are interested. :) 

**Note 3 : **Sorry for not updating for such a long time. 


End file.
